The Birth of Dawn
by Maresia Eterna
Summary: AU We were all so different. Our lives were different. But we still lived under the same sky, and we never guessed that it would be below those same heavens that we'd all learn how to love and cry. Naruto x Hinata. Gaara x OC.
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer:** _Masashi Kishimoto_ is the creator of **Naruto**. I only own the Original Characters and the plot.

**Title:** The Birth of Dawn

**Rating:** T

**Genres:** Drama, Romance, Angst, Tragedy, Friendship, Humour.

**Warnings:** Language. Characters Deaths.

**Main** **Pairings:** Naruto x Hinata; Gaara x OC.

**Romantic Pairings:** Neji x Tenten; Sasuke x Sakura.

**Romantic Hints: **Shikamaru x Temari; Choji x Ino.

**Authoress Note: **I have been planning to write a tragedy for quite some time. However, despite of this desire, I never thought much about it. However, my grandmother changed it all. She fought against a vile disease until the very end. She never gave up and neither did she ever complain. She never asked why she got sick; she accepted her illness, and did her best to overcome it. Unfortunately, she passed away on June 1st 2010. Everything that happened with her inspired me to write this story. I do not know if you people will enjoy it, but I must admit I really am enjoying writing it. No matter how weird it may sound, this story is good to my soul. Therefore, I need to inform you that _this story occurs in an Alternative Universe_, and that _there will be deaths_ in this story. The main pairings will be Naruto x Hinata and Gaara x OC. Honestly, I do not really care if you'll accept my Original Character or not. All I wanted was to write this by using the characters I thought that fit the most. Despite all that, I hope that those who accept to read this will enjoy it. I also want to apologize for the errors you'll find because **English** is my _**second**_ language. I did my best to correct the mistakes, but I know some went unnoticed. I am sorry about those.

**Summary:** (AU) We were all so different. Our lives were different. But we still lived under the same sky, and we never guessed that it would be below those same heavens that we'd all learn how to love and cry. Naruto x Hinata. Gaara x OC.

**The Birth of Dawn**

**Chapter I**

* * *

_When I first saw you, I did not realize how hard I wanted for my voice to melt into the water, and reach you in the form of raindrops._

* * *

One pair of pallid lavender orbs scanned the classroom quietly, without drawing any sort of attention. Girls were scattered throughout the room, their voices mixing in a confusing song while laughter would occasionally erupt from random spots. Outside, the sun was shinning in all its grandeur while a soft, lukewarm breeze blew from south.

That was such a perfect summer day, and yet all of them had been obliged to go to the cram school. But then again, that was not an ordinary cram school; after all, that was Konohagakure's most privileged private school. Only wealthy or extremely bright students were allowed to enroll in that place.

An inaudible sigh escaped from the girl's lips, and she stared down at the book she had placed neatly in the middle of her desk. Carefully, she picked it up, and opened it only to get lost in words in a matter of seconds. The confusing song of voices and laughter quickly dissipated from around her as the girl continued flipping the pages, drinking in the story that spoke of nymphs and warriors.

"Oi, Hinata!" a voice shouted from out of the blue, and the pallid-eyed girl jumped in fright, almost falling off her chair at the abrupt movement. Widening her eyes in surprise, she looked over her shoulder, long and dark indigo tresses following her movements. "Gosh, I had to call your name three times!"

"Ah, Sakura-san!" the girl gasped, her eyes still widened, and she blushed when a perfect pink eyebrow was raised. "Sorry, I was just reading, and...I guess I was too much into the story to hear you."

"I'll say." the pink haired girl muttered in reply before she pushed the vacant chair that was on Hinata's right side, and sat down. "Anyway, what do you say if we go out after cram school? I need to buy some new skirts."

"Ah, I'm not sure if I'll be able to go..." Hinata started before she dropped her gaze, and Sakura tilted her head to the side. "My father was planning on enrolling me in Ikenobo. I'm supposed to go there after school, and request for an application form."

"Your father wants you to take flower arrangement classes?" Sakura inquired, a look of disbelief on her face, and Hinata faintly nodded in reply. "So, let me see if I got this right; aside from cram school, you have both violin and _Juken_ lessons. And now you're going to study ikebana? Geez, when do you have time for yourself'?"

"Oh, but that's okay, I always liked the art of flower arrangement." Hinata quickly pointed out, "And I have some free afternoons, so I can go to those classes as well. But what about you, Sakura-san? I thought you wanted to enrol in some other class as well."

"Ah, yeah, I thought about studying aikido." Sakura declared, and Hinata blinked at that. When her friend failed to say anything in response, the pink haired girl shrugged. "Yeah, I know, it's shocking, isn't it? But I thought that it would be a nice way to deal with my strength, you know? My very own anger management class."

Regardless of how that sounded, Hinata could not help but sense that there was another reason behind that sudden decision.

"And also, if I start having aikido classes, I'll be able to see Sasuke-kun!" Sakura almost squealed at same time she clasped her hands in front of her chest, and Hinata had to stop herself from shaking her head.

Uchiha Sasuke...of course…

Although they did not speak much about the boy (well, Sakura did, Hinata just listened) Hinata knew that Haruno Sakura was in love with Uchiha Sasuke. In fact, Sasuke had at least ninety percent of all female students falling at his feet, and there were rumours saying that female teachers favoured him as well. Sasuke's nickname was 'the fallen god', and most girls squealed while uttering it.

Hinata, thankfully, did not make part of that number although she did have to admit that Sasuke was an attractive guy. Aside from that, though, she simply did not understand what girls saw in that boy; after all, although he was handsome on the outside, he was cold as ice on the inside, which was clear by the constant impassive mask he carried on his face.

And that alone was more than enough to tell Hinata that he probably was the kind of person who enjoyed being all by himself.

"And speaking of which, I still have to find out why Sasuke-kun decided not to come to this cram school." Sakura continued as she crossed her arms against her chest at same time she leaned backwards, "I mean, he has everything to be here, and he still refuses to come. I just don't get it."

Not knowing what to say, Hinata looked down at the book she had been reading minutes before. After glancing at her watch, the girl let out an inaudible sigh when she noticed that she would not be able to continue reading any time soon because classes were about to begin. So, as she half listened to Sakura as the girl spoke about Sasuke, Hinata put her book inside her bag. Afterwards, she proceeded to take all of her school material out, and put everything she would need on her desk.

"Hey, Hinata, are you listening to me?" Sakura asked all of a sudden, but before Hinata could even come up with something to say, the door of the classroom opened up, and the teacher walked inside.

Moments later, while the teacher spoke about variations, permutations and combinations, Hinata started daydreaming.

Focusing her eyes on the window next to her, Hinata rested her chin on her left hand while she continued holding her pencil with her right one. After classes, she needed to go to the library, and search for a few books about ikebana. Yes, because her father always made sure she knew the history of everything she worked on. He had even informed her that it would be more appropriated if she searched for more information about her cram school, and Hinata, for not knowing how to escape from that faith, had lost six hours in a library, looking for all kind of books that spoke about her school.

In the end, her father had not even bothered to ask her about her research.

As she ignored the wave of sadness that suddenly fell upon her shoulders, Hinata started thinking about her father. Hyuuga Hiashi was considered by many as a successful widower, the CEO of his own multi-national company, the _JukenCorp_. Owner of many dojos scattered throughout the country, Hiashi made sure that people knew the history of _Juken_, which was also commonly known as Gentle Fist. The style of that martial art was based on palm strikes, generally aimed to damage all vital points of the body. It was strictly forbidden to use the technique with the intention to kill someone, and Hiashi always made sure to give emphasis to that.

In fact, if one student appeared to be studying _Juken_ with the intention to hurt someone, Hiashi himself would abandon his office, and step forward. First, he would have a match with the said student, and afterwards he would ban the student from the dojo for life.

Yes, because that was another reason why everyone almost worshipped Hyuuga Hiashi.

Dropping her gaze, Hinata stared at the math problems she was supposed to be doing. On the contrary of her father, though, she was too much of a weakling to make him proud. In fact, when she had turned twelve, Hiashi had informed Hinata that he was giving up on her, and focus all of his attention on his youngest daughter, Hanabi.

After that, Hinata had resumed studying _Juken_ under the vigilance of another teacher, called Yuhi Kurenai.

"Haruno Sakura, will you please come to the board, and show your answer to the first problem?" the teacher asked all of a sudden, and Hinata snapped from her daze when she heard Sakura pushing her chair backwards.

As she watched Sakura making her way towards the board, Hinata bit her lower lip, and stared down at her math book again. She really was not in the mood to go to the library after school; instead, she felt like swimming. She could spend one hour in the indoor pool, and then go to Ikebono. This way, she would still do what her father wanted, but at same time she would do something that she wanted.

Besides, one quick trip to the swimming pool would not change anything.

At the time, as Hinata struggled to pay attention to what was going on in her class, she had no idea about how wrong she was.

* * *

Half an hour after the last class in cram school, Hyuuga Hinata could be found closing her locker in the girls' changing room. After putting her white swim cap on, Hinata reached out for her purple towel and goggles. Then, she made her way towards the door that led to the pool only to stop her tracks when her eyes fell on the mirror that was above the sinks.

As a faint blush conquered her cheeks, Hinata immediately wrapped her towel around her body. Although she loved to swim, she still did not feel at easy with the one-piece swimsuit...

Shaking her head, Hinata commanded her body to start moving, and in a matter of seconds she was standing a few feet away from the swimming pool. Since it was six in the afternoon, and it was Wednesday, there were not many people there. A group of teenagers were playing around on lane 2, while another group was practicing backstroke on lane 5.

Smiling to herself, Hinata put her towel down on a bench before she rested her goggles on her head, on top of the swim cap. Then, as she focused her eyes on the water in front of her, Hinata made her way towards the deepest side of the pool. Then, after protecting her eyes with the goggles, the girl prepared herself to jump headfirst into the water only to be surprised when someone suddenly appeared next to her, and leaped into the depths of the pool.

Blinking in surprise, Hinata observed as a head, protected by a yellow swim cap, emerged from the water. Then, before her brain could even process what was going on, the girl found herself staring directly at a pair of azure orbs.

...And for a split of a second, Hinata thought that she was staring directly into the colour that belonged solemnly to depths of the ocean.

What the...?

"Sorry about that, did I scare you?" the boy asked, a wide grin on his face, and although she did not understand why, Hinata found herself going red. "I just couldn't help myself. When I saw how still the water was, I just had to jump."

"A-Ah..."

"Well, sorry about that, I'll go to lane 7." the boy continued, and before Hinata could utter a word, he dove into the water, and swam in direction of the lane next to the one he had been occupying.

Ignoring the fact that she was pretty much standing stupidly next to the water, Hinata found herself waiting for the moment when the stranger would surface again. And he did, seconds later, on the deepest side of lane 7. However, as soon as he took in a gulp of air, the boy protected his eyes with his own goggles, and leaped forward.

Hinata had never seen someone doing the breaststroke so beautifully...

Before she knew what she was doing, Hinata sat down on the side of the pool, and continued to observe as the stranger completed a lap. He moved with grace, and his body movement was flawless. It was almost as if he was one with the water...

Hinata was so bewitched with what she was seeing that she was shocked when, moments later, the boy touched the wall, and let out a loud 'yeah', which resonated throughout the whole pool. A few heads turned to see what had happened, and even though no one glanced her way, Hinata could not help but feel a little embarrassed.

"Hey, how did that go?"

It was with a faint gasp that Hinata noticed that the boy was staring at her. Did that mean that he was talking to her as well? No, that could not be, after all they were strangers. There was no logical explanation to explain why on earth he would be talking to her of all people that were in the pool.

But then, if he was not talking to her, then why on earth was he swimming towards her?

"Do you think that went okay?"

Oh dear, he _was_ talking to her.

"A-Ah, I..." Hinata stuttered, and for the first time she realized that she was gripping the sides of the pool in nervousness. "I..."

"Man, was it that bad?" the boy asked as he pouted, and Hinata could not help but blush at his actions. "I know I still have to improve a lot, but still..."

"I loved it!" Hinata blurted out only to smack a hand against her mouth as soon as those words escaped from her lips. What on earth was she saying?

"Eh? Really?" the boy asked, and even though she was still looking terrified about what she had just confessed, Hinata nodded in response. "That's awesome! Oh, and I'm Naruto by the way! Uzumaki Naruto!"

"A-Ah, I'm Hyuuga Hinata." the girl answered only to blink when the boy suddenly raised an arm from the water, and stuck his hand out. Blinking, Hinata stared at his sun-kissed fingers before she gazed at his face. The grin was back to his lips, illuminating his face completely.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Hinata!" he exclaimed, and the girl blushed ten shades of red at the way he had used to address her. Determined to not let that affect her, Hinata also extended her hand forward, and felt a shiver run up her spine when her dry skin touched Naruto's damp one.

"Nice meeting you too." was all Hinata managed to say as she struggled to ignore the fact that even though he was completely soaked, Naruto seemed to irradiate warmth. "A-And I really liked you. I-I mean, your swimming style."

Ah, why had she decided to say that?

"Really? Thanks! I've always loved breaststroke!" Naruto exclaimed as he dropped his hand, "I love front crawl too, but for some reason, I felt like doing breaststroke. What about you? Do you have a favourite style?"

"I like...the butterfly stroke..." Hinata confessed as she looked away, completely missing the way Naruto's eyes widened at that declaration.

"Really? Than your technique must be really good!" he said, but Hinata continued looking away, a faint blush still tainting her usual pale cheeks. "I tried that once, and failed. Quite miserably if I may add; I think it's probably because of my lack of technique."

"It's not...that hard." Hinata managed to utter as she forced herself to look at the boy again, "You just need to practice hard and...not give up...I think..."

Silence was all that followed her comment, and Hinata looked away again in discomfort. The two of them probably looked like two weirdoes, with Naruto standing with water up to his neck while she was sitting on the side of the pool, with only her legs in the water.

"That's my motto!" Naruto announced all of a sudden, and Hinata turned to him in surprise, "I never give up, and I never go back on my word! That's the Uzumaki Naruto way!"

Hinata blinked at that.

"Anyway, what do you say if we have a race?" Naruto inquired from out of the blue, and Hinata blinked once again at that. "I mean, if you don't mind, that is. I can even try the butterfly stroke again. What do you say?"

"You want to swim...with me?" Hinata asked, her voice coming out above a whisper, and Naruto raised an eyebrow before he looked around him in confusion. After a few seconds just observing his surroundings, Naruto turned to her, and nodded.

"Well, there's no one else here with us, is there?" he asked, and Hinata found herself smiling in embarrassment at same time she struggled to ignore the sense of awkwardness that was erupting from the pit of her stomach. Then, before Hinata could even come up with something to say, Naruto raised his right hand in her direction. "C'mon, maybe you can give me some tips too."

Although she wasted a few seconds just staring down at his outstretched hand, Hinata ended up nodding lightly. Then, she slowly raised her hand as well, and felt a shiver run up her spine once more when their skins touched.

_The first time I saw you, I did not realize that our meeting would mark the beginning of a love tinged with glee and sorrow._

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Authoress Note: **Alright, so this and the next chapter can be considered as the Pilot Chapters of this story. Albeit I will continue to update, the first two chapters will give you the idea of how this story will develop. Therefore, if you do not exactly enjoy the way this story goes or if you do not like the main pairings, do not flame because such thing will be ignored. I did warn you, after all.

I also want to leave here a note of appreciation to those who may write their thoughts in a review. Thank you for reading the first chapter of The Birth of Dawn.

_Maresia Eterna_


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer:** _Masashi Kishimoto_ is the creator of **Naruto**. _Maresia Eterna_ owns the Original Characters and the plot.

* * *

Hello everyone. I have returned to present you the second Pilot Chapter. I hope all of you will enjoy this. So far, everyone has been everything but kind to me, and I cannot help but feel happy about it.

I am really doing my best to write this story, and I hope I will not disappoint you. Oh, also, some of you have been asking me about whose characters will die. I do believe I have no need to inform you that such information is classified. You will have to wait to find out.

Thank you for the attention!

* * *

**Chapter II**

I don't want to lose to sadness. No matter what.  
I have a dream of my own.  
The dreams we talked about that day  
made a promise to me,  
to make me stronger.

**Mai Fukui - **My Song for You

* * *

_Just like your melody bewitched me, I silently begged for you to look at me...to see and feel me just like I felt you through your songs._

* * *

The white marble appeared to be almost white gold under the sunlight. The atmosphere was calm although classes were taking place throughout the school building. Occasionally one or two voices would faintly echo through the empty hallways only to fade away in a matter of seconds. Outside, the wind was blowing almost in a sedate manner, birds sporadically crossing the clear skies as they continued conquering the heavens above.

It was an extraordinary day, blessed with the ardent sun from summer, and the refreshing breeze of autumn. The desire to simply abandon everything, and run outside in order to feel the blessing that nature was offering was almost tempting, but responsibility screamed louder, forcing desperate souls to stay locked inside classrooms.

One pair of dark-indigo orbs stared through one of the many windows in the hallway, and silently took in all the details of the scenery before her. Outside stood the football field, which was currently being occupied by a class. Boys were playing football, while girls did track.

Raising a hand, the girl run her fingers through her long cobalt-blue tresses; although she did not exactly enjoy P.E. she would rather be sweating to be inside the school's building. She preferred to be doing track rather than to be fetching a book that her Japanese History teacher had forgotten back at the staff's room.

As she continued walking through the corridor, her indoor shoes making no noise against the marble floor, the girl focused her attention on the path ahead. Although her teacher had asked her to hurry up, she honestly did not feel like rushing. Besides, she doubted the rest of her classmates were as anxious as the teacher was about the book.

Humming, the girl turned around on a corner, and faint words started escaping her lips as a melody echoed from the back of her mind. Unconsciously, the girl raised her voice a little bit louder, but she trailed off when a faint tune reached her ears.

Stopping her tracks, the girl looked around her, a frown on her face. Still with her eyebrows puckered in concentration, the girl started moving slowly, her eyes darting around as she struggled to find the source of the melody she was listening to.

And in a matter of seconds, the girl found herself standing by the door that lead to the Music Room, the frown still on her face.

Not knowing what else to do, the girl raised a hand, and rested her fingers on the doorknob. She had been just about to push the door aside when the tune she had been listening to stopped. Before she could even try to process what had just happened, a new tune echoed from the other side of the door. It was a sadder tune, melancholic as well...it was a melody she knew too well.

My Song for You...

Closing her eyes, the girl allowed the heart-rending tone to pull her into a bewitching embrace. She did not know how long she just stood on the same spot, her hand on the doorknob. However, when she noticed that the song was about to end, the girl opened her eyes again, and took a deep breath.

Gently, she pushed the door aside, and felt her breath get stuck on her throat when a refreshing breeze welcomed her. Her long tresses billowed behind her at same time the melody she had been listening to appeared to increase tenfold. And playing beautifully on the grand piano was a figure she had never seen before.

He was pale...as pale as the moon, but his hair, somewhat spiky and messy, had a striking carmine colour. His long fingers were moving in such harmony with the melody that it almost looked as if he was part of the piano. She only regretted the fact that his eyes were closed, but even so, that simple fact only added more beauty to that moment.

Calmly, the song came to an end, the fingers stopping on top of the keys. It was only then that she realized that her lungs were burning in need for oxygen, but before she could hear their pled, the boy opened his eyes, and stared at the piano's keys.

She had never seen eyes like his; deep, empty cyan orbs with deep, dark rings around them. It was almost as if he barely slept, and yet his posture was so elegant...so authoritative that it made her want to know who he was even more.

And it was then that his eyes turned to her.

Silence was the only thing connecting them for no word escaped from their lips. All they did was staring at one another, their eyes locked as their breaths, although so far apart, mixed together in an invisible waltz.

He had such a painful soul, she noticed. His eyes, although hard, appeared to be echoing a scream that had been locked deep inside the boy's soul. A scream, that although had no form or shape, appeared to be drawing her in. However, when she had been just about to give one step forward, in direction of the plea that she could vaguely see in his eyes, the boy looked down and stood up.

The magic of the moment was broken as soon as he straightened up, revealing to be slightly taller than her. He was wearing the school's uniform, meaning that he was also a student there. But if that was true, then why had she never seen him before? They appeared to be the same age, so how could she have missed such figure?

It was also then that the boy turned in her direction, the breeze that was entering through the window behind him now playing with his hair. Parting her lips, she tried to come up with something to say, but before any sort of sound could emerge from her vocal chords, the boy started moving forward, and walked past her in order to leave the classroom.

Spinning around, the girl looked at the open door, and listened as the boy's footsteps faded away. Quickly, she stepped out of the classroom as well, and looked around only to notice that the boy was no longer in the same corridor as her.

Who was he?

"Oi, you should be in class!" a voice exclaimed all of a sudden, and the girl turned to her left only to see a member from the staffroom approaching her at full speed. "Tell me your year and class immediately!"

Oh crap...

* * *

"Do you want to tell me why you keep looking everywhere?" a voice asked all of a sudden, and a pair of dark-indigo orbs looked away from the line of students that were patiently waiting for their turn to buy their lunch. "Did you lose something?"

"No, sorry." was all she said at same time she shook her head. Then, she reached out for her chopsticks, but when she was just about to stare at her bento, she froze. Slowly, she stared at the girl that was sitting across from her, whose brown hair was kept into two tight buns. "Say, Tenten-sempai…"

"For the last time, it's Tenten." the other girl corrected in a tired manner as she continued chewing on her food, but she still glared the younger girl. "And what's up?"

"You're a third year, yes?"

"Hopefully that didn't change since last time I checked." Tenten responded as she nodded slightly, and she then raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "What's that all about? Wait, you're not interested in some third year, are you?"

"What? No!" the girl exclaimed before pushing a lock of hair away from her eyes, "I was just wondering that since you're a third year, you're aware of your kōhai, right? Then perhaps you'll be able to help me out with something."

"Okay, what is it that you want to know exactly?" Tenten asked as she put her chopsticks down before crossing her arms on top of the table. "I'm listening."

"Have you ever seen a guy, a little taller than me, with striking cyan orbs?" she decided to ask without bothering to go around the bush. Instead of answering her, however, Tenten simply widened her eyes in astonishment while her mouth dropped in shock. "What?"

"Okay, I know this is going to sound stupid, but who are you, and what did you do with my kōhai, Karim Mairi?" Tenten blurted out, and the dark haired girl rolled her eyes, "I mean, Mairi would never, _ever_, ask me stuff about guys. That was one of the reasons I was so proud to have her as my protégé!"

"Ah, don't be silly!" Mairi said as she reached out for a napkin, and threw it at her friend, who simply let out a loud laugh, "And if you don't know him, just tell me so."

"Okay, okay, let me think about it for a moment." Tenten requested as she leaned against the back of her chair, arms now crossed against her chest. "Cyan orbs you say? I'd certainly remember someone with that eye colour if I knew him."

"He has spiky carmine hair..." Mairi elaborated as she raised both her hands in direction of her own dark tresses, but Tenten simply shrugged lightly before she decided to shake her head.

"Where did you see such guy anyway?" the brunette asked, and Mairi reached out for a rice ball.

"I saw him in the Music Room." the girl explained before she nibbled on the rice ball, a small smile gracing her features, "He was playing the piano, and he looked so beautiful! He was playing My Song for You, and I swear I almost started singing it!"

"Did you just say the guy looked...beautiful?" Tenten repeated, and before Mairi had the time to even part her lips, her friend reached out across the table. Five fingers connected with Mairi's forehead in a matter of seconds, and Tenten looked upwards in thought, "You don't have a fever, but I think you should go see the nurse."

"Hey, stop it!" Mairi complained as she pushed Tenten's hand away, causing her friend to start laughing. "And don't tease me or else I'll tell Neji-sempai that you watch a soap-opera when he's not around."

"Hey, that was below the belt!" Tenten exclaimed as she struggled to look serious, but a faint blush still covered her sun-kissed cheeks, and Mairi let out an amused giggle. Before anything could be said though, someone appeared next to their table.

"Good afternoon, Tenten, Mairi-chan!"

"Lee-sempai!" Mairi exclaimed as she looked at the boy with black hair, who smiled widely back at her.

"Oi, Lee, where's Neji?" Tenten asked as the boy sat down next to Mairi after putting his tray on the table, "I thought you two were supposed to be doing a project today."

"Ah, we were, but then one of the teachers told Neji to go to the staff room." Lee answered with a short nod, "I'm pretty sure it won't take too long for him to come back."

"Ah man, I should have known." Tenten pouted before she looked down at her food, and Mairi was ready to tease her sempai a little bit when something caught her attention. Immediately, the girl turned to her right, and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw something carmine coloured walk past the doors that lead to the cafeteria.

Without bothering to explain anything, Mairi stood up from her seat, causing both Tenten and Lee to gaze at her in confusion.

"Mairi?" Tenten called out, but the girl did not even look her way.

"Excuse me." was all Mairi blurted out before she started making her way towards the doors of the canteen while doing her best to avoid every student that appeared in front of her.

As soon as she walked past the doors, Mairi glanced to her sides before she turned right. Without bothering to take a deep breath in, the girl started running through the hallway, ignoring the fact that if a teacher showed up in front of her, she would most likely be scolded.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs that lead to the next floor, Mairi stopped her tracks, and looked around her. Quickly, she struggled to reorganize her thoughts, and tried to pinpoint her location.

On her left side was the room used for Home Economics, which meant that if she went to the upper floor she would not be far from the Music Room.

Closing her right hand into a tight fist, Mairi turned to the stairs, and started climbing them as swiftly as she could. She honestly could not explain why she was behaving like that, but she guessed she was simply aching to hear more melodies emanating from the grand piano. There was really no other explanation.

Mairi had been about to reach the top of the stairs when a familiar tune reached her ears. Immediately she stopped moving, and simply listened as perfect notes echoed throughout the hallway. It was the same song she had heard before lunchtime...it was My Song for You.

"I'm missing you..." Mairi sang to herself as she paid attention to the melody, and it was with a small smile that she finished climbing up the stairs. Then, without making any sound against the marble floor, the girl made her way towards the door that lead to the Music Room.

And it was through the small window in the middle of the door that Mairi saw him.

...And once again, Mairi could not help but feel her heart skip a beat as she watched the mysterious boy playing the piano. Despite of the distance, Mairi could see that his eyes were closed as he too submitted to the power of the song.

Carefully, Mairi reached out for the doorknob, and without ever looking away from the boy, she gradually pushed the door aside. Thankfully, there was no squeak or sudden noise because Mairi truly did not want to interrupt such moment.

Locking her eyes with the boy's face, Mairi made her way towards the closest seat, and sat down. The window next to him was opened, allowing the inspirational breeze to breathe inside, and brush his locks.

He looked even paler under the sunlight.

Resting her cheek on her hand, Mairi continued to observe the boy's face, but it took a few seconds until her eyes landed on his forehead. How had she missed such art? The carmine tattoo printed on the right side of his forehead created such a contrast with his fair skin, and yet it was so stunning.

The kanji word for love.

Smiling at her new discovery, Mairi stared at the boy's closed eyes before she decided to close her own. Then, as the melody from the piano pulled her into an embrace, Mairi found herself parting her lips, this way allowing for her voice to escape from her vocal cords.

"We only live once, now is only for the moment. So live freely and happily…"

When the last word escaped from her lips, the boy stopped playing, but Mairi still took her time to open her eyes. When she did, though, she found herself staring directly into a pair of cyan orbs. This time, however, she refused to stay quiet.

"My Song for You." she said, referring to the name of the melody, but the boy simply continued staring at her, "It's from Fukui Mai. It's a wonderful song."

Instead of saying something, the boy simply turned to the piano again, and ran the tip of his fingers through the piano keys. Then, he pressed one, the sound echoing throughout the classroom for a moment before being blown away by the light wind of the afternoon.

For a moment, Mairi wondered if she had done something wrong, but she decided against it.

"I'm sorry for intruding like this, but I really love that song." she decided to continue before she noticed she had yet to introduce herself, "Oh, silly me. My name is Mairi. Karim Mairi."

The boy simply glanced sideways at her before he looked down at the piano again.

When silence was the only thing that answered her, Mairi also looked down before she clasped her hands together on her lap. Without knowing what else to do, the girl decided to stand up, and bow slightly in respect.

"Thank you for playing the melody." was all she said before she decided to turn around, but when she had been about to walk through the door of the Music Room, a deep and enthralling voice erupted from behind her.

"Gaara," gradually, Mairi looked over her shoulder, and saw that the boy was still sitting down, his right hand resting on the piano's keys, "My name is Sabaku no Gaara."

Slowly, Mairi turned to her side, and felt the corner of her lips curling upwards into a ghost of a smile. Then, she nodded, her hands still clasped in front of her legs.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

_At the time, I did not realize that your song and my voice would soon fade away in a broken melody consumed by silence._

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

**Authoress Note: **Okay, so this is the second Pilot Chapter for The Birth of Dawn. So far, I have received a lot of support, and I truly hope everyone will enjoy the way I will write this story. On the meantime, if you have any doubts, just let me know. Thank you for the attention!


	3. Chapter III

**Disclaimer:** _Masashi Kishimoto_ is the creator of **Naruto**. I only own the Original Characters and the plot.

* * *

Hello everyone! Here I am with a new The Birth of Dawn chapter. I am really happy to see that despite of the fact this story occurs in an Alternative Universe, there are still some people willing to read it.

I am most thankful to _**Conejo-sama**_, _**DragonoftheEastblue**_, _**Chewie Cookies**_, _**notgonnasay09**_, _**Tharrow**_, _**Sasuke149**_, _**queenboogie16**_, _**HannahBlack09**_, _**uglyME7**_, _**Katqueen95**_, _**ex-arnye**_, _**RandomRamenQueen**_, _**U. May**_ and _**Karasu18**_ for always letting me know what they think about the story. Thank you so much for all of your support. And I also want to leave here my appreciation to everyone who has been reading The Birth of Dawn. Thank you for everything!

* * *

**Chapter III**

Timidly, Hinata walked out of the girls' changing room, and carefully made her way towards her usual bench. Splashes and voices were echoing all over the place, and it was with a small smile that the girl glanced at the children's pool. There, splashing and laughing as they played, was a group of six little boys and girls, all of them under the age of five.

Close to the pool, stood a couple, talking to each other as they occasionally glanced at the children.

Smiling at herself, Hinata put her towel on the bench before sitting down next to it. Then, without being sure about what she was doing, the girl glanced at the pool in front of her. There were not many people there; only a group of elders on the furthest lane, doing hydro gymnastic.

Carefully, Hinata reached out for her goggles, and put them on top of her head before she decided to make her way towards the side of the pool. She knew her father would most likely scold her for being there, after all, she was definitely going to be late for her violin class, but for some reason, Hinata simply did not care.

Stopping when she reached the side of the pool, Hinata glanced around with attentive eyes before she reached out for her goggles. However, before she could do something else, a hand connected with her shoulder in a light tap.

"Hey, you're here!" a voice exclaimed from behind her, and Hinata looked over her shoulder. It was immediate, really, the way warmth started rushing up to her cheeks. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

"A-Ah, Naruto-kun!" the girl gasped in her low voice, but the said boy simply grinned widely at her as he waved a hand in the air. Shyly, Hinata pressed a hand against her chest before she turned to her side, and bowed slightly. "Hello."

"Yeah, hello to you too!" Naruto repeated good-naturally, "This time I thought it would be better for me to come greet you instead of just jumping into the water. I really don't want to give you a heart attack."

Hinata simply smiled faintly at that.

"Say, are we going to just stand here, and talk?" Naruto asked as he glanced at the still water from the pool, "Because I have to admit I am dying to start swimming. What do you say if we have another race?"

"Ah, well, I…" Hinata was interrupted when Naruto suddenly covered his eyes with his own goggles, and jumped head first into the water. For various seconds, Hinata just stared at the water, and when she noticed Naruto surfacing, she lightly shook her head.

"C'mon Hinata, the water's great!" Naruto exclaimed as he threw some water in direction of the girl, and Hinata felt shiver run up her spine in a luscious shudder. Trying not to smile, the girl decided that it was indeed about time she followed his example.

Covering her eyes with the goggles, Hinata took a deep breath, and also jumped head first, the chilliness of the water immediately hugging her body in a welcoming embrace. It was with a small smile that Hinata reached the surface, allowing for her lungs to breathe in, and her eyes quickly fell upon Naruto's soaked figure.

"Ne, Hinata, what do you say if we warm up a little bit?" Naruto asked as he moved closer to the girl, who simply tilted her head to the side. "I was thinking about the dolphin crawl. What do you say?"

"Ah, okay…" Hinata agreed with a small nod, and Naruto grinned at her.

"What do you say if we do a race later? You can choose the style, but the loser has to take the winner out for a snack. What do you say?"

For a moment, Hinata froze upon that question, her eyes still locked with Naruto's humorous smile. Then, before she knew it, the girl felt blood rush up her cheeks, causing her to look away in embarrassment. Unfortunately, Naruto did not take her actions as being result of awkwardness…

"Oi, hey, you don't have to accept it if you don't want to," the boy started to say, but Hinata still refused to look at him. "Ah, I'm sorry. It's just that I go crazy when it comes to swimming, you know? And I always end up saying stupid things, and—"

"Okay!" Hinata exclaimed as loud as she could at same time she closed her eyes, but when Naruto did not say anything after her out-burst, the girl forced herself to gaze at him. "I…err…I mean, we…we can have the…race…"

"Eh? Really?" Naruto asked, his eyes widening in excitement, and Hinata nodded timidly in return, "Yay! I promise you're not going to regret it, Hinata! This is going to be the best race ever!"

Hinata simply smiled uneasily at that.

Unfortunately, one hour later Hyuuga Hinata could be found at the deepest side of the pool, panting and wheezing as she rested against the wall. Uzumaki Naruto, on the other hand, could be seen still swimming around with a wide smile on his face.

"Say Hinata, why did you chose backstroke when you prefer front crawl?" Naruto asked after he swam closer to the tired girl. Quickly, he pushed his goggles down so that they were resting on his neck, and Hinata felt her already uneven breath get stuck on her throat when she saw his blue orbs. "You know you could have chosen one you were really good at, ne?"

"A-Ah, yes, but…I thought it would be…more fun if we…tried another one…" Hinata said as she continued gasping for air, and Naruto tilted his head to the side, perplexed.

"You're a strange girl, Hinata." the blond eventually mumbled, causing the pallid girl to blush three shades of red. "But I guess this means you have to buy me something to eat, which means that it's ramen time!"

Hinata had just been about to question his choice when her eyes gazed in direction of the clock that had been placed on the furthest wall of the pool. As soon as her eyes fell upon the hour, her mouth dropped in horror, and Hinata promptly swam to the side of the swimming pool much for Naruto's confusion.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked the boy as he watched Hinata getting out of the water. "Was it something I said? Do you not like ramen or something?"

"Ah, I-I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, but I…" Hinata started as she walked towards the bench, and picked her towel up at same she put her sandals on. Confusedly, Naruto also got out of the water, and made his way towards her, "I have to go. I'm late for my violin's class."

"Violin's class?" Naruto repeated as he blinked in confusion, and Hinata nodded as she pressed her towel against her chest. "Okay, but…do you think you'll be able to come back tomorrow or something?"

"I don't…" pausing Hinata looked at Naruto in the eye, but when she noticed that she was staring, the girl adverted her eyes, her cheeks gaining a nice shade of red. She was not entirely sure if she would be able to go to the pool on the next day, but still…

Biting her lower lip, the Hyuuga looked at Naruto again, only to see that he was still staring at her with an adorable bewildered expression on his face.

"I-I can try…" Hinata finally said, her voice coming out even lower than usual, but she blinked when she saw the grin that suddenly graced Naruto's face.

"Great! I'll be waiting!" he exclaimed, "And I won't forget about my ramen!"

Hinata simply blushed faintly at that before she bowed slightly again, and before Naruto could say something else, the girl walked away.

* * *

"Aw Sasuke-kun…" Hinata looked up from her lunch when those sighed words reached her ears, and her eyes immediately fell upon the pink haired girl that was sitting across from her. It was not surprising for her to notice the wistful look that Haruno Sakura was carrying on her face, "He looks like a god in that aikido outfit…"

Without knowing what to say, Hinata focused her attention on her bento, and almost let out a sigh as well. Regretfully she had been unable to go back to the pool for the past week, making it impossible for her to see Naruto again. Ever since she had given her father the application form for the ikebana school that it had became impossible for Hinata to even think about swimming.

And for some reason, the fact she had been unable to see Naruto's smile for over a week was depressing.

"Say, Hinata, are you listening to me?" Sakura asked all of a sudden, an irritation note clear on her voice, and the Hyuuga immediately snapped from her thoughts. "I mean, you surely don't look like you're paying attention."

"A-Ah, I'm sorry, Sakura-chan," Hinata apologized as she felt her cheeks burning up, her eyes now locked with her friend's pale green ones. "You…you were talking about Uchiha-san, right?"

"Yes, and what else?" the other girl inquired as she raised an eyebrow in suspicion, and Hinata promptly blushed ten shades of red in pure awkwardness. When she noticed the girl's crimson cheeks, Sakura sighed, "See? I knew you weren't paying attention. Want to tell me what's bothering you?"

"Nothing…" Hinata muttered as quickly as she could, the memory of Naruto swimming in the pool flashing from the back of her mind. "You…err…you were telling me about Uchiha-san?"

"Ah yes, girl, you should have seen him dressed in his aikido outfit..." Sakura started, her eyes sparkling as she thought about the boy, "He's the top of our class, but then again that's not surprising. What I didn't like at all was to see Ino-pig there as well."

"Ino-san?" Hinata repeated, and Sakura's eyebrow twitched at that. "Ino-san has enrolled in aikido as well?"

"Ah, so it seems." Sakura responded as she nodded, "By looks of things she entered at same time as me, and I'm pretty sure her reasons are all but innocent."

"Oh…" was all Hinata managed to utter since she knew she could not exactly say that she also thought the same about Sakura herself.

"But that's fine! I won't let her have him." Sakura continued, a determined look on her face, and Hinata blinked at that. "If it's a war, Ino wants, then it's a war she'll get. She better be ready for me because I'm all fired up!"

Hinata had just been about to part her lips to speak up, when a male voice echoed from behind her.

"Hinata-sama…"

Looking over her shoulder, the girl found herself looking at the mirror of her own eyes. Pallid lavender orbs stared back at her, a long chocolate brown mane streaming down a young man's back. He had such an authoritative posture…his eyes sparkled with such resolution…

"Neji-nii-san…" Hinata whispered back, but before she could even move an inch the young man appeared next to her. Silently, Sakura started eating her food, her eyes also locked with the newcomer. "Did something happen?"

"I'm sorry, but I will not be able to accompany you to your cram school." Hyuuga Neji apologized, his face impassive as always. "I have a project I need to conclude today, and I must do it with both Lee and Tenten."

"Oh, that's all right." Hinata responded as she rested her clasped hands on her lap, "I will go with Sakura-chan."

"Huh? Ah, yes, don't worry, I'll go with her." Sakura spoke up when Hinata gazed at her, and the pink haired girl stared at Neji before nodding. "I'll watch over her, don't worry."

"I can go pick you up at cram school, if you'd like." Neji commented as he focused his attention on Hinata again, and the girl shook her head.

"There's no need for that. I'm not sure when I'll be ready to go home; I have some work I need to do." she explained. "But thank you."

"Very well." Neji replied as he nodded in understanding, "Excuse me."

"Your cousin is so…intimidating." Sakura whispered after Neji had walked away, and Hinata glanced sideways at her friend. "I mean…has he ever smiled in his entire life? And he's all about business and such… I mean, I know he's a genius, but still…"

"Neji-nii-san has always been extremely matured for his age, and he has a great self-control." Hinata tried to defend her cousin, "I believe that's why so many people find him unapproachable, but he's a very good person."

"If you say so…" Sakura trailed off as she shrugged, "And since when do we have a lot of things to do at cram school? They didn't give us that much homework…for a change."

Hinata blushed faintly at that.

"I know, but…" the girl looked down at her food, feeling uncomfortable under Sakura's suspicious stare. "It's just that I…I want to go to the swimming pool, but…well, Neji-nii-san would never let me go after cram school so…"

"Ah, I understand that." Sakura replied after a small pause, but Hinata still refused to look up. She knew if she did, then Sakura would notice that she was lying. "And fine, I'll follow your lead this time. I bet you really need some time off."

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan." Hinata apologized, mentally referring to the fact she had just lied, but her friend simply shrugged.

"That's quite alright. Just make sure you aren't caught." Sakura declared, and Hinata nodded at that before smiling faintly at the girl.

* * *

"Hinata!"

Looking over her shoulder, the dark haired girl watched as a boy jumped into the water, head first. A yellow cap soon emerged from the depths of the water, and it only took a few seconds for Hinata to find herself staring at a wide grin.

"It's great to see you're okay!"

Blinking, Hinata tilted her head to the side in confusion. Naruto, still with the wide smile on his face, swam towards her before he reached out for her hands. It was pointless to say Hinata found herself going red as soon as his dripping hands found hers.

"I was really worried!"

"A-Ah, I'm…sorry?" Hinata tried to apologize, although she did not understand what was going on. "I-I didn't mean to…worry you…"

"Oh, that's okay!" Naruto exclaimed still without releasing the girl. "It's just that we used to meet practically everyday, and then puff! You were gone! I thought something had happened to you!"

"Ah, no, I've just been…a little busy." Hinata explained as she dropped her gaze. Her eyes, however, landed on their entwined fingers, and the girl felt her blood turn into lava. "I-I…I'm sorry, Naruto-kun."

"Like I said, it's fine!" Naruto repeated as he squeezed Hinata's hands one last time before releasing them. "But hey, don't you even dare to think I forgot about my ramen! You still owe me a meal!"

"Eh?" Hinata blurted out before she could stop herself, but memories quickly came crashing down. It was in a split of a second that Hinata recalled her race against Naruto, and of how she had lost. "Oh, right…"

"But today I can't go." Naruto continued, and Hinata looked at him again only to see his pensive expression. "But what do you say if we go eat ramen tomorrow? I know the best ramen restaurant in Konoha! We can go there tomorrow, if you want!"

"Tomorrow?" Hinata repeated, and while Naruto nodded, the girl thought about what she would have to do on the next day. She had cram school and _Juken_ class with her cousin, Neji. "I guess we could go…"

"Really? Awesome! It's a date then!" Naruto happily declared, and Hinata felt her breath dissipate from her lungs at those words. Had he just said _date_? "We can always meet up here, around this time, what do you say?"

"Ah…" for a moment, Hinata did not even know what to say as the word _date _continued echoing through her mind. "I…I guess we could…"

"Great! I can't wait!" Naruto said, a wide smile on his face, but Hinata was still too much in shock to react. "Now, what do you say if we have another race? This time let's choose a style that you control, ok?"

All Hinata managed to do was to nod in response.

Grinning, Naruto started swimming towards the end of the lane while Hinata watched him sliding through the water with grace. She was going on a date with him… For a moment, Hinata wondered if he had even noticed what he had said. For some reason, she was tempted to say that he was just being kind, and that for him, a date had no special meaning.

The problem was that Hinata did not understand why it seemed to hurt so badly to think that way.

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

**Q: **Why is The Birth of Dawn taking place in an Alternative Universe?

**A: **Well, at first I wondered if I would be able to write this story in _Naruto_'s Shinobi Universe. However, it did not take more than two paragraphs for me to realize that the plot would not work in that Universe. Also, I want to play more with the characters without having them resorting to jutsus and all that is common in _Naruto_'s world. By playing with the characters in an Alternative Universe, similar to our reality, I am able to develop certain aspects it would be harder to describe if I wrote the story in the Shinobi Universe. I understand that some people may not appreciate this change, but I find it quite satisfying to write about the characters in this Alternative Universe.

**Q: **You have mentioned that there will be some characters' deaths. Who is going to die?

**A: **I am afraid that's classified information. Still I am sure you will all figure that out quite soon. The story will revolve around romance and tragic events, and that is why I have to keep the answer to that question to myself for the time being.

**Q: **So, the main characters are Naruto, Hinata, Gaara and Mairi, your Original Character. Can we expect to see more of your Original Characters or will you be using the Canon Characters only?

**A: **There might come a time when another Original Character may surface, but if that happens, you do not have to worry for that character will play a small role in the story. You do not have to worry about any other Original Character aside from Karim Mairi.

Thank you for the attention.


	4. Chapter IV

**Disclaimer:** _Masashi Kishimoto_ is the creator of **Naruto**. I only own the Original Characters and the plot.

* * *

Hello everyone. First of all, I want to apologize for taking so long to update any of my stories. I believe it is safe to say I am going through a moment when I have a lot to think and meditate. I want to inform everyone that The Birth of Dawn is currently my priority when it comes to writing. That does not mean, however, that I Am Home or any other of my stories is going to be put aside.

I just need some time to reorganize my thoughts. I hope everyone understands that.

Anyhow, I think it is time for me to stop rambling, and allow you to read the new chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it.

Thank you for your attention.

* * *

**Chapter IV**

The serenity of the library was one of a kind. The affectionate sunlight was streaming in through the unprotected windows, offering a bright and teasing golden hue to all surfaces it touched. The silence was a screaming melody that had the power to overcome all noises. Even the sound of a chair being dragged away from a table was almost immediately swallowed up by the peaceful atmosphere.

The only resonances that would irregularly echo from random spots were the gentle and timid sounds of pages being flipped. Students were scattered around throughout the whole library, most of them studying far apart from each others.

Voices were rarely used for most students used their notebooks to scribble down their ideas while others were completely lost in world created by themselves.

Humming to herself, Mairi reached out for her math book, and flipped through the pages. It did not take long for her to find the page she was looking for, and when she did, she gazed at the person sitting in front of her.

"I'm sorry for asking you to help me with this." she whispered, and one pair of lethargic dark orbs turned to her. "It's just that no matter how hard I try to do this, I just don't get it."

"It's fine." the young man sitting across from her replied with a tired sigh, "It's troublesome, but it's fine. I had nothing better to do anyway. Just tell me what you don't understand."

"Well, I'm a little embarrassed to admit this, but I don't get half of this." Mairi responded, a faint blush on her cheeks. "It's just that I got a little behind, and I haven't really been able to study that much so—"

"You don't really have to explain anything to me. I'm just here to give you a hand." the boy interrupted her, "So, stop being bothersome, and just tell me what you don't understand."

Smiling slightly at him, Mairi nodded, and started telling him what she did not understand. To be frank, she had never expected for Nara Shikamaru to actually accept helping her with math. But then again, Mairi did believe his acceptance had something to do with the missing person that was also supposed to be present for that session.

"Wasn't Akimichi Choji-kun supposed to be here as well?" Mairi asked as she tried to solve a problem, and Shikamaru let out a sigh. Lazily he rested his chin on the back of his hand before shrugging.

"Yeah, he was supposed to."

"Hmm…" was all Mairi hummed in return as she scribbled what she believed to be the answer down on her book, "Do you think we should wait a little bit more?"

"No, that's fine." Shikamaru responded as he sluggishly waved a hand in front of his face, and Mairi raised her eyes to look at him for a moment. When all he did was to stare back at her, a lethargic expression on his face, Mairi looked down at her book again.

For a long period of time, Mairi just proceeded doing all exercises, occasionally asking Shikamaru to explain something to her. Most of time, however, the two of them stood in silence as Shikamaru stared unenthusiastically through the window next to him.

Biting her lower lip, Mairi had been just about to focus her attention on the last exercise when a male voice erupted from behind her.

"I'm sorry I'm late!"

The voice was so thunderous that a few heads turned to see who had dared to break the silence by speaking so loudly. Mairi, looking over her shoulder, found herself staring at a plump boy, who was happily munching some potato chips.

"Oi Choji, this is a library." Shikamaru scolded his friend as he looked sideways at him, without bothering to raise his chin from his hand. "And you're late. Karim is almost finished with the exercises."

"Ah, I'm sorry, really, it's just that I suddenly got really hungry and I had to go to the bar." Akimichi Choji retorted with his mouth full, "But I'm here now! Can I still give it a go?"

"Sure." Mairi replied when the boy gazed at her, and she then tapped the empty seat next to her. "Just sit down."

"Thanks!" Choji exclaimed with a wide smile on his face, and Mairi smiled back at him. Shikamaru, on the other hand, simply let out another tired sigh before mumbling _troublesome_ underneath his breath.

After a few minutes in silence, the sound of faint footsteps started echoing from the shelves next to Mairi's table. Instinctively, the girl raised her head, and glanced to her side only to widen her eyes in surprise when a familiar form emerged from the middle of the books.

"Sabaku-san…" Mairi breathed out, and a pair of impassive cyan orbs turned to gaze at her. For a moment, all the two students did was staring at one another while both Shikamaru and Choji stood quiet. "Hello."

Nodding back, the silent young man looked at Mairi for a split of a second more before he walked away. Unconsciously, Mairi watched him go, the melody she had heard him play days before echoing from the back of her mind.

"You really shouldn't talk to that guy."

Looking to her side in surprise, Mairi finally noticed the way Shikamaru and Choji were staring at her. Tilting her head to the side, she looked from Choji to Shikamaru, who shook his head.

"He's not the type of guy you want to hang out with."

"Why?"

"Just trust me; don't get involved with him." Shikamaru repeated, and Mairi stared sceptically at him. Choji, noticing the tension, decided to put his bag of potato chips on the table before clearing his throat.

"What Shikamaru is trying to say is that you should think twice about getting involved with Sabaku no Gaara." he advised, and Mairi turned to him. "You see, it's been rumoured that he suffers of double personality."

"Excuse me?" Mairi blurted out before she could restrain herself, and Choji glanced sideways towards Shikamaru almost as if asking for help.

"In other words, it's believed that Sabaku no Gaara suffers of dissociative identity disorder." Shikamaru explained, "And that means that he has two personalities that routinely take control of his behaviour."

"Have you seen this…other personality of his?" Mairi questioned as she raised an eyebrow in suspicion, and Shikamaru shook his head in reply. Dubiously, the girl gazed at Choji, who shrugged. "So, has anyone seen his other personality?"

"No, but we have heard that he once went crazy, and almost killed a man." Choji responded after a few seconds in silence, "A full-grown man. And no one found out why, and neither has Sabaku no Gaara explained anything."

"So, this is all a rumour?" Mairi repeated as she looked from Choji back to Shikamaru. "You're telling me to be careful with him because someone told you he suffers of multiple personality disorder? You have to be kidding me!"

"We're just telling you to be careful." Shikamaru immediately intervened, and Mairi stared at him in disbelief. "I mean…yeah, just a second ago we told you not to associate with him, but the truth is that we just don't want to hear bad news in the future."

"We may not exactly be best buds, but we don't want anything to happen to you." Choji added, and Mairi turned to him. "Even if the rumour isn't true, the truth is that he's still dangerous. He does have a very creepy temper, if you want to put it that way."

For a moment, Mairi just stared into space. Memories of when she had first met Gaara flooded her mind, and in a matter of seconds, she could picture herself watching him playing the piano. He looked so grand while playing, so serene… Mairi found it impossible to think of Gaara as someone who suffered of multiple personality disorder.

"Thank you for your concern." Mairi heard herself say as she turned to look at the two boys, and then she smiled faintly at them. "You're very kind to let me know about your worries, but…I want to get to know him better. At least, as much as he allows me to."

"Karim-san…" Choji started, a worried mask on his face, and Mairi turned to him. "If you really want to do that…well, just be careful, okay? Like I said, we may not be best buds, but we're still classmates, and we do worry about you."

"Thank you for your concern, Choji-kun." Mairi replied, the smile back to her lips, "And don't worry, I will be careful."

* * *

"Where are we going again?"

"I told you I needed to go to the Music Room. You're the one who decided to come along." Mairi said as she stared at the brunette next to her, who shrugged in reply. "You really didn't have to come, Tenten-sempai."

"What's with you and that _sempai_ thing?" Tenten almost roared, and Mairi winced at the girl's tone before she stuck her tongue out in a teasing manner. "Honestly, how many times do I have to tell you? It's Tenten. Just Tenten!"

"Alright, 'Just Tenten', I'm sorry." Mairi apologized before she smiled when her upperclassman glared at her. "But really, you didn't have to come. I'm just going to practice for a little bit, so you'll most likely get bored."

"As if. I still have one hour to relax before going to train with Lee at my father's dojo." Tenten quickly explained. "For some abnormal reason, I feel like relaxing right now. Maybe I'm getting lazy or something?"

"Maybe…" Mairi repeated with a giggle, and Tenten let out a sigh.

As the two girls continued chatting, they finally arrived at the Music Room. Smiling at Tenten, Mairi opened the door, and walked in. The windows were opened, giving freedom for the light wind to blow inside, and waltz with the white curtains. The colours of the room appeared to be more vibrant as the intense sunlight streamed in; caressing all surfaces it touched.

No one was there, and despite of everything, Mairi found herself looking over at the grand piano. Without bothering to say a word to Tenten, Mairi made her way towards the piano, and opened the lid so that she could observe the keyboard. Running the tip of her fingers through the white and black keys, Mairi would occasionally press one, and hear its sound reverberate throughout the silent classroom.

Playing the piano was something Mairi had always dreamt of doing. Her parents, however, had pushed her into learning violin during her childhood, and eventually they had agreed to let her learn how to play acoustic guitar as well.

Pressing one of the keys longer than the others, Mairi started warming her voice up. Singing had always helped her unwind, and to be quite honest she had been aching for some relaxation time. Also, and even though she had yet to admit it out loud, Mairi had to admit that she was feeling much better simply because Tenten was there.

Her sempai always seemed to know exactly when she needed company or not.

"How's Maiko?" Tenten asked all of a sudden, and Mairi closed her lips at that question. Looking to her side, she noticed that her friend was already occupying one of the vacant seats in the room. "Sorry I haven't asked about her before."

"Ah, that's okay." Mairi quickly responded as she dropped her hand from the keyboard, "And she's better now. Thank you for asking."

"As if. Unfortunately, I do tend to forget to ask you about her." Tenten confessed as she waved a hand in front of her face. "I always tell myself I have to ask you, but some thing always happens, and I end up forgetting."

"That's alright, don't worry." Mairi said with a faint smile. "What matters is that she's feeling better now."

"Indeed." Tenten agreed with a nod before she gazed at the empty classroom. "So, am I going to have the opportunity to hear your sing or do I have to beat you up first?"

"Ah, sempai, don't be so violent." Mairi replied, adding a note of tease to her words, but Tenten still glared at her, causing the younger girl to let out a warm laugh. "Sorry, I guess I could sing something."

"What are you waiting for, then?" Tenten inquired as she raised an eyebrow, and Mairi smiled faintly at her before she turned to the piano. Calmly, she closed the lid, and cleared her throat as she focused her attention on the blackboard.

Parting her lips, Mairi allowed for the words of one of her favourite songs to echo through the classroom. It had been automatically, really, the way _My Song for You_ had bloomed from her vocal chords.

For the longest time, Mairi just allowed for her lungs to breathe in as she sang, and she occasionally clasped her hands in front of her chest. Tenten, who was simply watching her kohai, rested her chin on her hand.

"You really love that song, eh?" Tenten asked when Mairi stopped singing, a faint smile on her lips. The younger girl, however, simply blushed faintly at that. "Well, I gotta say that I like it. And also I may not be an expert in the business, but I do think you have a great voice."

"Thanks…" Mairi thanked after a short period of silence, and Tenten shrugged at her kohai's introvert response.

"You know, if you want to become a _seiyu_, you really need to stop being so embarrassed whenever someone compliments your voice." she declared before she stood up from her seat. "Anyway, I can see you're feeling better now, so I'll better go find Lee before he finds someone else to terrorize with his energy."

"Thank you, Tenten-sempai, for staying with me although you didn't have to." Mairi thanked before she realized what she had just said, and she smiled in apologize. "I mean; thank you for making me company, Tenten."

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" the brunette asked as she smirked, but Mairi did not reply. "And you're welcome. Albeit I'll deny it if you say anything, I really enjoy listening to you so it's not as if it's a sacrifice for me to be here."

Mairi had been just about to part her lips to speak up when the door of the Music Room was suddenly opened. As her breath got stuck on her throat, Mairi watched as Sabaku no Gaara walked inside with such elegance that she felt her insides flip-flop.

"Sabaku-san…" Mairi finally breathed out, allowing for her starving lungs to quench their thirst for air. Calmly, one pair of cyan orbs gazed her way while Tenten simply continued staring at the newcomer.

Before Mairi could say anything else, however, Tenten stepped in front of her while glaring at Gaara.

"What are you doing here?"

Shocked by her sempai's reaction, Mairi looked from Tenten's back to Gaara's face. The boy looked completely unfazed by Tenten's glare as well as her angry tone. His face was a blank canvas, waiting to be painted by the smallest speck of emotion.

"Tenten-sempai…" Mairi whispered before she could stop herself from adding the honorific, but the brunette did not answer. Instead, Tenten turned to her side, and grasped Mairi's wrist, a furious mask still on her face.

"We're leaving."

"Wha—?" Mari was unable to finish her question as Tenten practically dragged her out of the classroom. Glancing worriedly at Gaara's direction, she noticed that the boy was still staring ahead, acting as if nothing was happening around him.

What was going on?

"Tenten-sempai!" Mairi almost cried out as her upperclassman dragged her across the corridor towards the stairs. "What's going on?"

"Mairi, I'm telling you this as your sempai; don't you ever talk to that guy again." Tenten warned as she finally stopped walking, and turned around on her heels so that she was facing the other girl. "Promise me!"

"But why?" Mairi asked, Tenten's fingers still firmly wrapped around her wrist. "I don't understand. Does this have anything to do with his supposedly multiple personality disorder?"

"It doesn't matter why; just don't hang around with him anymore." Tenten repeated, and after a few seconds she widened her eyes in surprise. "Wait. The carmine haired boy you asked me about…that was him?"

"Err…yes, it was, but…" Mairi tried to come up with something to say before she tried to release herself from Tenten's strong grasp. "Why is everyone telling me to be careful around him? I don't understand it."

"You really don't know anything about the Sabaku family?" Tenten asked, a look of disbelief written all over her face, but Mairi simply continued looking at her. "Then listen carefully, because I'm only going to say this once. He's a very dangerous person; even the school's committee is worried about his presence in this school."

"Does this have anything to do with him almost killing a man?" Mairi questioned, pushing her arm backwards when Tenten's grip diminished a little.

"It's said that his parents are related to the underground." Tenten whispered after a few seconds in silence, "That man you spoke of…some people say that it was Sabaku's uncle. He died when Sabaku was young. It's said that he died because of Sabaku no Gaara."

"What?" Mairi gasped, her eyes widening in surprise, and Tenten nodded.

"It has never been proven, but since he's not exactly a social person, people prefer to keep their distance." she added, a solemn expression on her face, "That not to mention that many have seen him loosing it in the past."

"Loosing it?" Mairi repeated, and Tenten nodded.

"Yes, he literally goes crazy." she elucidated, "And that's why I want you to stay away from him. Even if some of the rumours are false, I don't want to risk it. I don't want anything to happen to you, and it's my job, as your sempai, to make sure you're safe."

"Tenten…"

"Just promise me!" Tenten pressed the matter, and Mairi felt her heart skip a beat at her sempai's serious tone. Biting the interior of her cheek, Mairi recalled the first time she had seen Gaara as he played the grand piano.

Regardless of what Tenten and her classmates said, the truth was that Mairi could not forget the look on Gaara's face when they had first met at the Music Room. Despite of everything, she could not forget the way his eyes had screamed in pain at the time.

"I'm sorry, Tenten." Mairi finally decided to say as she looked at her sempai in the eye. "Thank you for worrying about me, but I don't think I can do that. I don't think I can leave him alone."

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

**Q:** It seems like this story is going to be focused on Hinata and Mairi's points of view. Are you planning on keeping the story that way, or may we expect to see some chapters written through other character's point of view such as Naruto or Gaara's?

**A:** I plan to write the story through Hinata and Mairi's points of view. You will understand my reason as the story develops. However, do not take that as something certain; you all know I enjoy throwing some surprises along the story just to spice things up.


	5. Chapter V

**Disclaimer:** _Masashi Kishimoto_ is the creator of **Naruto**. I only own the Original Characters and the plot.

* * *

Hello everyone! Even though my muses haven't exactly been working lately, I decided to update this story. I know there are still many doubts flooding around, but once again, I request for everybody's patience. I promise I will do my best not to disappoint you. However, for now, I can only hope you will enjoy this chapter. Thank you for the attention.

* * *

**Chapter V**

That was most likely the first time she was hesitating by the front doors of the swimming pool. A cool breeze was playing with her long tresses while her pallid orbs were locked with the building in front of her. The sun was gradually warming her back, and most people would have already sought for a shade.

Hinata, on the other hand, simply found it impossible to move.

She had told her cousin that she was going to study at a friend's house. She had never expected for Neji to believe in her, but when he had simply told her to call him after she was done, Hinata had been unable to change her story. At the end, when she had parted from Neji at the school's gate, Hinata had been left hoping her cousin would never discover that she had just lied to him.

Sighing to herself, Hinata increased her grip on the bag she was holding in front of her legs. She wondered if Naruto was already inside, swimming around while grinning widely in delight. He probably was, and Hinata would not be surprise if he was thinking about the ramen she had yet to buy for him.

_Really? Awesome! It's a date then! We can always meet up here, around this time, what do you say?_

Hinata bit her lower lip when Naruto's voice echoed from the back of her mind. The truth was that she could not risk being found by members of her family. She was already risking a lot by being at the swimming pool. And yet, at same time, Hinata could not help but want to do something for Naruto.

"Hinata?" a voice called out all of a sudden, and the girl blinked in surprise. Hesitantly, she looked over her shoulder, and felt her breath get stuck on her throat when her eyes found Naruto's sparkling orbs. "Ah! It's you!"

"A-Ah, Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped in surprise as the boy rushed to her side, smiling widely at her. That was bad; he was not supposed to be there. Naruto was supposed to be already inside, teasing the still water from the pool…

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head to the side, and his eyes gazed at the building in front of them. "Aren't you going inside?"

"Oh, I…" Hinata tried to say as she looked down, and she reflexively increased her grip on her bag even more. It was also then that she recalled something, and immediately zipped her bag open. "I actually came here to give you something."

"Eh? You want to give me something?" Naruto asked in surprise, and Hinata nodded as she tried to find what she had prepared from him. Seconds later, she was holding a box covered by a pale lilac furoshiki.

"Ah, I don't know if you like this, but…" Hinata stopped for a moment as she handed the box to Naruto, who stared down at it in confusion. "This is a bento I prepared this morning. I hum…I apologize, but I'm not sure when I'll be able to pay your ramen, so…well, I….err…"

"Bento?" Naruto repeated as he slowly raised his hands, and grabbed the box. Nodding, Hinata zipped her bag close again before looking away. "You prepared this bento…for me?"

"Ah, but if you don't like it, you don't have to eat it!" Hinata answered rather quickly, a faint blush crawling towards her pallid cheeks. "It's just that…I don't know if I can go eat ramen with you, and…I thought…I thought this was the least I could do…"

"Wow! I bet I'm going to enjoy this!" Naruto exclaimed all of a sudden, and when Hinata turned her head to gaze at him, she noticed that he was observing the bento. Blushing ten shades of red, the girl forced herself to keep her stance while Naruto continued to admire his meal.

However, all strength vanished from Hinata's body when Naruto suddenly looked at her. A wide and bright smile was gracing his tanned features while his eyes glittered in both joy and gratitude.

"Thank you so much, Hinata!" he thanked, rather loudly, and Hinata looked down in embarrassment. "What do you say if we sit over there? I really want to try this out now!"

"Eh?"

"There! There!" Naruto exclaimed as he pointed at a bench that had been neatly placed under a tree. Before Hinata could come up with anything to say, the boy reached out for her hand, and started dragging her towards the bench.

As she blushed various shades of red, Hinata followed Naruto before she sat down on the bench. The boy immediately sat down next to her before he placed the bento on his lap. A cry of happiness escaped from Naruto's lips when he raised the lid, and saw the food Hinata had prepared.

"This looks so awesome!" Naruto excitedly exclaimed, but when he raised a hand to reach out for the chopsticks Hinata had left next to the box, he stopped. Glancing sideways at the blushing girl, Naruto beamed at her, "Would you like some, Hinata?"

"A-Ah, no…t-thank you;" Hinata whispered as she looked down at her knees, her face boiling like lava. After staring at her for a few seconds, Naruto nodded and turned to the food again.

"Ittadakimasu!" Naruto practically shouted before he started wolfing down the food, and Hinata finally dared to gaze at him sideways. She could not help but think he looked adorable, with some crumbs of rice on his cheeks. "Wow, this is so good! Did you cook this, Hinata?"

"Eh? Ah, y-yes!" Hinata answered as she turned to look at him, the red tint still covering her cheeks, and Naruto smiled widely at her.

"This is really good! You're going to be such an awesome wife!"

It was needless to say that Hinata blushed all possible shades of red at that comment. For a moment, the girl felt faint, but she regained her senses when Naruto started eating the rest of his meal.

"Ne, Hinata, I was thinking…" Naruto started, between bites, and the girl blinked at that. "What do you say if we just spend the afternoon here? It actually feels good!"

"E-Eh?"

"I mean…" Naruto let out a content sigh when he finished his meal, and once again he smiled widely at Hinata, "Thank you for the meal!"

"Y-You're welcome…" Hinata replied, but before she could say something else, Naruto crossed his arms behind his neck. Resting against the tree behind them, Naruto closed his eyes, and Hinata felt her breath get stuck on her throat.

The shadow of the tree was caressing his face while the soft breeze that would occasionally blow was combing his spiky hair. That was the first time she was talking to Naruto outside the swimming pool, and yet it felt so natural. Hinata wondered if he had that kind of effect on everyone.

"We should do this more often…" Naruto murmured all of a sudden, but Hinata simply continued to observe his face. There were three straight lines on each side of his cheeks, something that made him sort of resemble to a cat.

He simply looked…beautiful.

"Ne Hinata…" Naruto called out after a short moment in silence, and the girl finally realized that she had been staring at him the whole time. Blushing once more, she looked away right when Naruto opened his eyes to gaze at her.

Before he could continue, however, a new voice echoed from their sides.

"If it isn't the scared-cat…"

"Sasuke…" Naruto hissed back as his eyebrow twitched, and Hinata blinked in bewilderment. Confusedly, she looked to her side, and widened her eyes in surprise when her eyes fell upon a young man with long black hair.

He was extremely pale, just like the lonesome full moon in a clear night. His shoulder-length tresses clashed intensely yet beautifully against his skin. His eyes, onyx-black, covered all his of emotions as he continued smirking at Naruto.

That was Uchiha Sasuke, the fallen god that all girls adored.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" another voice inquired, and Hinata felt all air abandon her lungs as a pink haired girl appeared from behind the pallid boy. One pair of pale-green orbs gazed back at Hinata before they widened in surprise, "Hinata?"

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata gasped at same time as Naruto, and both of them stared at each other in confusion. While they just looked at one another, confused about what was going on, Sakura walked past Sasuke, an eyebrow raised.

"Naruto?" she eventually asked, and the blond looked away from Hinata to gaze at her.

For a long period of silence, the four students just continued looking at each others. All of them, with exception of Sasuke, were looking both surprised and shocked. Then, before someone could even come up with something to say, Naruto stood up from the bench.

"What's going on around here? Sakura-chan, you know Hinata?"

"If I know Hinata?" Sakura repeated as she rested her hands on her hips, "That's an understatement. We're classmates! We go to the same high school and cram school! How do _you_ know Hinata?"

"Well, we—"

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked all of a sudden as she also stood up, a hand pressed against her chest. Although she knew her friend deserved to know the truth, it was also true that Hinata did not want to explain anything at the moment.

"Me? I was on my way for my aikido class." Sakura answered, "I ended up meeting Sasuke-kun on the way, and we decided to go together."

"Oh…"

"Aikido class?" Naruto repeated before he turned to Sasuke, and then he snorted. "Trying to get stronger, are we? You should know that no matter what you do, you'll never be able to beat me."

"Let's go." Sasuke said all of a sudden, and Sakura turned to him. Without waiting for a reply, the young man gave one step forward, elegantly walking past Naruto. For a split of a second, Sakura just watched as Sasuke walked away before she turned to her two other friends.

"I'll see you later! Hinata, we have a lot to talk about!" she quickly added as she waved, and she then rushed after Sasuke while calling out for him.

For a moment, Hinata just watched as Sakura and Sasuke disappeared down the road. It was only after she heard Naruto grunt under his breath that she turned to gaze at him. He had a rather irritated mask on his face, his eyes also following Sakura and Sasuke's figures.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata called out in her quiet voice, and the boy blinked in surprise before he turned to look at her. "Are you alright?"

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Naruto responded, the corner of his lips curling into a small smile. "I just wasn't expecting to see Sakura-chan and Sasuke, that's all. It's been a while since I last saw them."

"You…Are you friends with them?" Hinata decided to ask, though a little hesitant, and Naruto immediately nodded. Resting a hand on the back of his head, the boy fully turned to her, his smiling widening a little bit.

"Yeah, we met up before we went to middle school." he elucidated. "We actually started getting along after our teacher said we had to work in groups during the whole year. Sakura-chan, Sasuke and I were put together, and things never really changed since then."

Hinata could not help but smile slightly as she watched Naruto's eyes sparkling with pride. He did seem to love his friends dearly, although it seemed as if there was some rivalry between him and Sasuke.

"And you go to Sakura-chan's high school, eh? You must be really smart!" Naruto added, and Hinata stared at him for a moment before blushing. Looking away, the girl started twiddling her thumbs in nervousness and embarrassment.

"Ah, that…"

"I bet you have lots of fun!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed, and it was then that Hinata widened her eyes in realization. Turning towards the boy, Hinata took in his happy smile before she felt confusion emerge from the pit of her stomach.

He was friends with Sakura and Sasuke… He was friends with her classmate and another member of her high school, and yet… And yet Hinata was positive she had never seen Naruto before.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata started, not really sure of how she was supposed to speak her thoughts. "I…hum…do you go to…the same school as Sakura-chan and I?"

"Oh, no, that I don't." Naruto replied after a couple of seconds, and Hinata blinked. Even though he continued smiling at her, truth was that there was something in his face that was off. It was almost as if he was trying to be cheerful when on the inside he was miserable.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Well, I think I'll be going now." the blond continued, still with the same dejected smile on his face. "Thank you so much for the bento, Hinata. I really loved it. You're a great cook! I actually can't wait to eat some more another day!"

"Naruto-kun…"

"I hope you don't mind if I just go." Naruto proceeded, behaving as if he had not heard Hinata. "I just remembered I have a few things to do at home, so I really need to get going. I hope we can meet up again soon."

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata called out for the third time, her voice coming out higher than usual while she pressed a hand against her chest again. When Naruto's eyes found hers, Hinata gulped in nervousness as she felt her throat go dry in anticipation. "I…I hope we can meet at the pool again, too. I-I promise I'll bring another bento for you."

A real wide smile gradually graced Naruto's tanned features, the colour of his eyes growing lighter as the two of them continued staring at one another. And despite of everything, Hinata could not help but think that such smile was absolutely breathtaking.

* * *

"So, you know Naruto, huh?"

Looking up from her textbook, Hinata watched as Sakura sat down on the seat next to hers. For a split of a second, she just watched as her friend put her bag on top of the desk before she decided to nod.

"How did that happen?"

"Ah that…" Hinata whispered as Sakura rested her chin on the palm of her hand. "Well…you see… I met him… Hum…"

"You don't want to tell me?" Sakura interrupted her friend's ramble, an eyebrow raised, and Hinata faintly blushed at her inquiring tone. "Perhaps I should tell you that Naruto doesn't really need to be convinced in order to tell me how you two met."

"Ah, no, it's not a secret." Hinata quickly intervened as she raised a hand in the air, but when Sakura raised both her eyebrows in interest, the girl looked down. "It's just that…you see…we met by accident, and hum…before we knew it, we just started meeting up by chance."

"An accident, eh?" Sakura repeated before she shrugged in a nonchalant way, "Since this is Naruto we're talking about, I wouldn't be surprise if you truly met by accident. That guy isn't exactly graceful."

A flash of Naruto swimming at the pool emerged from the back of her mind, and Hinata faintly smiled at that. Perhaps he could indeed be uncoordinated outside the pool, but once inside the water he was simply the most fascinating person Hinata had ever seen.

"Well, actually…" Hinata licked her lips in nervousness as she felt Sakura's eyes on her. "We…err…we met at the swimming pool."

"Swimming pool?" Sakura repeated, a look of confusion crossing her face for a moment before she widened her eyes in realization. "Does that mean he was the reason why you lied to your cousin the other day? You were actually going to meet with Naruto?"

"N-No…I mean, yes…wait, I didn't…" trailing off, Hinata took a deep breath, and turned to Sakura once again. After reorganizing her thoughts, she tried to explain everything. "I met Naruto-kun for the first time at the pool. The day when I asked you to tell Neji-nii-san we were going to stay at the cram school…well, on that day I was just hoping to…I didn't know if I was going to see him."

"You're interested in him?"

All air vanished from Hinata's lungs at the question; her eyes looking away as she felt her blood boil in discomfiture. To say that she was interested in him…Hinata was not sure if that was the correct way to put it. It was almost as if she was fascinated by him… It was almost as if she had been completely bewitched by him.

And yet none of that made sense mostly because they barely knew one another.

"H-He's just a friend…" Hinata managed to utter, dark bangs partially concealing her eyes. She was so focused in hiding her embarrassment that she failed to notice the faint smile that graced Sakura's face. "He told me that he's been friends with you and Sasuke-san ever since middle school, though."

"Ah, that's true." Sakura agreed with a quick nod, "It's pretty amazing now that I think about it. We have been friends for such a long time…"

Since it was obvious that her friend was reminiscing, Hinata decided to stay quiet, and simply listen. Besides, it did look as if Sakura esteemed Naruto quite deeply, and she could not help but be happy about it.

"Listen, Naruto is a…troublesome and extremely annoying guy." the pink haired girl observed all of a sudden, and Hinata raised her head at that comment. "He can be extremely stupid as well, when he wants to, but…"

Sakura suddenly stopped, and looked away. Hinata, not really expecting such a reaction, tilted her head to the side in confusion. There was a rather forlorn expression on her friend's face; one that Hinata could not really explain.

"He's a great friend." Sakura eventually whispered as she stared at her school's bag, the corner of her lips curling upwards into a gentle smile. "Even though he's an idiot, he's still the best friend one could ever ask for."

Silently, Sakura looked at Hinata.

"So, take care of him, alright?"

"Ah…" Hinata breathed out as she took in her friend's smile. On that exact moment, Sakura looked dazzling with her tender smile reaching her expressive eyes. Not knowing what else to do, the dark haired girl smiled back at Sakura, and nodded. "Yes."

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

**Q: **Is this story going to be divided into two stories (one about Naruto and Hinata, the other about Gaara and Mairi) or are the characters eventually going to cross paths?

**A: **I do believe that answering that question would spoil half of the fun. Nonetheless, in order to spare some of your fretfulness, I shall tell you that some paths shall meet along the story.

**Q: **So, Gaara suffers of dissociative identity disorder in this story, eh? Don't you think that's a rather tricky disorder to use?

**A: **I do believe that writing about this disorder has its challenges, but it is also a rather appropriated one. If you think about it, it is a way to substitute Shukaku in this story. Still, fear not, I promise I will do my best not to ruin everything with this. Besides, do not forget that I do have my own tricks hidden in my twisted mind.

**Q: **You know; it's not that hard to figure out who is going to die in this story. Are you planning on doing something about that?

**A: **Actually, I have decided to change a few things in this story. I did think that everything would become rather obvious as the story developed, and that is why I am pondering about some cliffhangers. However, until that time comes, I can only hope you will enjoy finding the clues that will eventually reveal who is going to depart from the story.


	6. Chapter VI

**Disclaimer:** _Masashi Kishimoto_ is the creator of **Naruto**. I only own the Original Characters and the plot.

* * *

Hello everyone; it's been a while, hasn't it? I really need to apologize to all of you for taking so long to update any of my stories. Things haven't been exactly easy lately, and writing has been pushed a little to the side. However, I promise you I will do my best to keep this up.

I am really sorry, but thank you again, for not giving up on this story.

Thank you for your attention.

* * *

**Chapter VI**

_In other words, it's believed that Sabaku no Gaara suffers of dissociative identity disorder. And that means that he has two personalities that routinely take control of his behaviour._

_Have you seen this…other personality of his? So, has anyone seen his other personality?_

_No, but we have heard that he once went crazy, and almost killed a man. A full-grown man. And no one found out why, and neither has Sabaku no Gaara explained anything._

A pair of dark-indigo orbs gazed at the white wall ahead, completely unfocused. The whole room appeared to be screaming voiceless words as thoughts flooded an already disturbed mind. Flashes of moments lived not too long ago continued consuming the young woman's body as she struggled to find something to hold on to.

_It's said that his parents are related to the underground. That man you spoke of…some people say that it was Sabaku's uncle. He died when Sabaku was young. It's said that he died because of Sabaku no Gaara._

Closing her eyes, Mairi recalled when she had first seen Gaara playing the grand piano. It was true that they had barely exchanged more than two words, but she still could not ignore what she had felt back then. No matter how hard she tried, Mairi simply could not forget the desolation she had seen in the depths of his eyes.

Rolling to her side, Mairi stared at the glass-doors of her bedroom, which lead to a closed balcony. She could spot one lonely cloud in the otherwise clear skies, and for a spilt of a second she found herself wondering if Sabaku no Gaara was exactly like that cloud.

Lonely, silent…perceptible to all, and yet unreachable…

_Yes, he literally goes crazy. And that's why I want you to stay away from him. Even if some of the rumours are false, I don't want to risk it. I don't want anything to happen to you, and it's my job, as your sempai, to make sure you're safe._

_Tenten…_

_Just promise me!_

Closing her eyes, Mairi took a deep breath, and tried to fall victim of the pleasant warmth that was streaming inside her bedroom. She knew her friends were worried about her, and she was quite thankful to them. However, that did not change the fact that despite of everything she had been told, she just could not walk away.

Even if Gaara indeed suffered of some mental problem, there was still something that was drawing her to him. And that was exactly why Mairi knew she would never be able to look away, and behave as if she did not know him.

There was something about him that was just…tempting.

"Sabaku no Gaara…" Mairi whispered to herself, still without opening her eyes. Sluggishly, she reached out for one of the pillows resting against her bed's headboard, and hugged it against her chest.

It was only then that the melody Gaara had played on the piano started to swirl around her.

She could still see him sitting down in front of the piano, playing _My Song for You_. She could see his hair dancing with the light breeze while his eyes were closed to the world. His skin, pale and flawless, clashed so intensely yet so amazingly with the tattoo he had on his forehead.

"Love…" Mairi whispered as she recalled the carmine tinted tattoo.

"Mairi-nee-san…" a small voice called out, and the girl opened her eyes in surprise. Slowly, she turned around on the bed, and found herself staring at a pair of big, round bottle green orbs. "You okay?"

"Yes, Maiko, I'm fine." Mairi responded as she sat down on the bed, the pillow resting on her lap. Then, she tapped the empty spot next to her. "Did father pick you up at school or was it mum?"

"Papa did." the ten years-old girl responded as she plopped onto the bed, her long and damp hair falling down her small shoulders. "But he had to go work again. Mama helped me take a shower. You didn't hear me?"

"Sorry, sweetie, I didn't." Mairi apologized before she noticed the comb her sister was holding with her right hand. Smiling, she motioned for Maiko to turn around before she reached out for her sister's messy hair. "Did you have fun at school?"

"Yep. Sensei told us that we're going to be on a play!" Maiko excitedly exclaimed as she gestured rather energetically, and Mairi started combing her sister's hair. "She didn't say what play it was though. I want it to be _Beauty and the Beast_!"

"_Beauty and the Beast_, eh? You always liked that story." Mairi pointed out without stopping her movements, and Maiko nodded at that. Then, before Mairi knew it, her sister was rambling about all reasons why her classroom should choose _Beauty and the Beast_.

As she finished combing her little sister's hair, Mairi found herself growing unaware of her surroundings. Once again, her thoughts returned to her friends, and to their warnings. She knew they were concerned about the whole situation, but in spite of it all, she wanted to know more about Gaara.

She wanted to talk more to Sabaku no Gaara, and befriend him if possible.

"Mairi-nee-san," Maiko called out as she looked over her shoulder, and the older girl snapped from her thoughts, "Can you sing something?"

"You want me to sing?" Mairi asked as she finally put the comb aside, and Maiko promptly nodded in reply. "Okay, do you have anything special you'd like to hear? You can pick the song."

"I want to hear the song you sang at the hospital!" Maiko exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air, and Mairi had to stop herself from chuckling at her sister's behaviour. "The one I really like!"

"Alright, _My Song for You_ it is, then." Mairi said as she straightened her back, and Maiko cheered, a wide smile brightening her pale cheeks. Smiling back at her sister, Mairi took a deep breath.

And it was reflexively, really, the way she immediately pictured Gaara playing the song at the piano before she started singing.

* * *

"So, are you really determined to get along with that guy?" Tenten inquired between bites, and Mairi looked up from her bento to stare at her friend. Lee, who was sitting next to her, looked at the two of them in confusion. Neji, who was occupying the seat next to Tenten, simply continued eating his lunch.

"Tenten-sempai, do we need to talk about this now?" Mairi asked back, not really sure if it was a good idea to mention what had happened on the day before with Lee and Neji present. Tenten, on the other hand, had other ideas.

"This is as good as any other time." she declared as she crossed her arms on top of the table. "And besides, what you told me didn't really ease my worry. I just want to make sure you know what can happen if you keep this up."

"To be honest, I don't understand why you're so worried about this." Mairi replied as she reached out for a salmon roll. "I mean…I do, but at same time…I just feel like I have to do this. I can't really explain it."

"What are you talking about?" Lee asked as he put his rice ball down, and while Mairi gazed sideways at him, Tenten let out a loud sigh. Resting against the back of her chair, Tenten crossed her arms loosely against her chest.

"Our dear kohai is just plain strange." she stated, and Mairi had to stop herself from shaking her head at her friend's choice of words. "Apparently, behind that innocent façade of hers, she actually enjoys playing with fire. I'm just worried she may get herself hurt."

"Fire?" Lee repeated as he blinked in puzzlement, and then he turned to Mairi, who met his gaze, "Innocent façade? Did I miss something?"

"Apparently it's a long story, so never mind that for now." Tenten decided to say, and Mairi found herself breathing out in relief. "Besides, I think this is more like a woman problem, so there's really no point in you trying to understand what's going on."

"Tenten…" Neji said all of a sudden as he put his chopsticks down with a grace that belonged only to him, and everyone turned to him. "As Karim-san's sempai, it's your duty to guide, protect and teach your kohai as best as you can. And Karim-san, as your kohai, is expected to respect and obey her sempai. However, you cannot decide everything for her."

A long period of silence followed Neji's words as everyone stared dumbfounded at him. Neji, on the other hand, simply reached out for his bento, and covered it with the lid before putting his chopsticks away as well. Then, he stylishly stood up from his seat, his dark mane following his movements with grace.

"Let's go." Neji practically ordered before walking away, and it was only then that Lee and Tenten shared a look. Sighing, Lee stuffed the rest of his rice ball inside his mouth before he stood up.

"He's really worried about that project we have to do for Japanese Literature." Lee commented after he swallowed his food, and he looked at Mairi. "We'll probably meet up after school, ne? Have fun with the rest of your classes."

"You too," Mairi said with a smile, and Lee glanced at Tenten before walking away.

"Those two…all they care about is projects, exams and training." the brunette observed as she watched the two boys walking through the canteen towards the main doors. A giggle forced her to look at Mairi, though. "Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing; I just think you can't exactly say you're different from them." the younger girl observed. "Although, I dare to say your order is: training, projects, training, and more exams."

"Do you want to be hit?" Tenten asked as she raised a fist, an irritated look on her face, and Mairi stuck her tongue out. "Seriously, stop playing around. And don't try to change the subject either."

"I'm not changing anything." Mairi protested as she shook her head, "And I'm not changing my answer, either."

"I guess I should be expecting that." Tenten mumbled with a sigh as she started packing her lunch. "Well, I guess that means I should keep my ears sharp, and be ready in case you end up needing a shoulder to cry on."

"I won't cry."

"Well, you better not or you won't be my favourite kohai anymore." Tenten promptly retorted, and Mairi had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at that. After shrugging lightly, the brunette stood up from her seat. "Anyway, I'll see you around after school."

"Yeah…" Mairi agreed as she waved, and after nodding, Tenten walked away.

After a few minutes eating in silence, Mairi also decided it was time to return to her classroom. Since she was going to have Home Economics next, she ought to go pick her apron before going to her class.

After preparing everything, Mairi stood up, and made her way out of the cafeteria. Voices bloomed from everywhere around her as students continued enjoying their lunch hour. All students seemed to take pleasure in their meal at their fullest since afterwards they would be forced to stay quiet for long hours.

Pushing the door of the canteen aside, Mairi was just about to turn right when someone ran right into her. Stumbling to the side a bit, the girl gazed at the person who had bumped into her, and saw a girl with long dark tresses. Books had fallen from her arms after the collision, and the girl was hurriedly trying to pick them up.

"Here…" Mairi said as she bent down, and picked a couple of books as well before handing them to the other girl. One pair of pallid lavender orbs looked up in surprise and for a split of a second, Mairi was in awe by the hue of the girl's eyes.

"Thank you." the girl said in a rather quiet tone, her pale cheeks gaining a soft red tinge, and Mairi smiled lightly at her. Straightening up, she looked around, making sure they had picked everything up. "And I'm sorry."

"Oh, that's alright." Mairi responded, the smile still on her lips. After bowing slightly, she walked around the girl, and started making her way towards her classroom.

Words would sporadically erupt from the classrooms around her for some students preferred to eat in their classrooms rather than to go eat in the cafeteria. The warmth of the hallway was inviting as it cuddled the skin of those that were unhurriedly walking up and down the corridor.

Taking a deep breath in, Mairi stopped her tracks next to a window, and gazed outside. The heavens above were clear while some students could be spotted in the garden. Since the days were still rather affectionate, it felt good to be outdoors, enjoying the friskiness of the wind.

"You know what I am."

Surprised, Mairi looked away from the window only to blink when her eyes fell upon Gaara's form. He was standing a few feet away from her, his face blank of any emotion as always, while his hard eyes were locked with hers.

There had been something in the way he had uttered that statement that had caused a shiver to run up Mairi's spine. She was not sure about why, but she guessed it probably had something to do with the fact she had not been expecting to meet him there. Not only that, but she had never thought about the possibility of him ever approaching her.

But then, there was his declaration again. For other people, it would have sound strange, and perhaps even bizarre. However, his tone had indicated that Gaara knew that Mairi would understand what he meant with such assertion.

"I like to think I am discovering who you are, yes." Mairi finally decided to say, but no emotion flashed in Gaara's eyes as he continued staring at her. "However, I'm not entirely sure we're talking about the same thing."

"You have heard the rumours." Gaara said after a couple of seconds, and Mairi blinked at that. He did seem like the type of person who spoke in small sentences, and always went straight to the subject. As a matter of fact, even though they had barely exchanged more than a couple of words, Mairi could see that Gaara was not the type of person who went around the bush.

"I have." Mairi confessed with a short nod, her arms still resting on her sides. "Some friends of mine have told me about your supposedly multiple personality disorder."

"Then you have heard about my uncle." Gaara observed, and even though Mairi did not express it, she felt her breath get stuck on her throat. Words uttered by her classmates and sempai started ringing in her ears as the two students continued facing each other. "Don't talk to me."

For a moment, Mairi did not know what to think. The expression on Gaara's face…empty, inexpressive…it would certainly be enough to send anyone away. And yet, without any effort, Mairi still managed to discern the same loneliness she had spotted on the first time she had seen Gaara…

…And she could almost hear the scream that was being engulfed by the hardness of his eyes.

"Why?" she asked after a long period of silence, but Gaara's face still did not change. "Why shouldn't I talk to you?"

"Because you know what I am." Gaara responded as he crossed his arms against his chest, "Never talk to me again."

After saying those words, Gaara turned around on his heels with grace while Mairi continued to watch him with widened orbs. For a moment, she just watched as he started walking away, but when he was about to disappear in a corner, she closed her hands into fists.

"What do you mean; never talk to me again?" she practically shouted, her voice echoing throughout the empty hallway. Blank cyan orbs turned to gaze at her, and Mairi took a deep breath before she made her way towards him. "Don't I have a saying in all this?"

Gaara did not move, but he kept his eyes locked with hers. The fact his face was still unemotional as always did not surprise Mairi, but it did aggravate her feelings. She honestly did not get it how he could just decide everything without listening to her first.

"Why are you deciding everything for me?" Mairi pressed the matter, "I don't care about what you did in the past. I don't even know why I should base my thoughts about you in that kind of thing. Didn't you say it yourself? Aren't those just rumours?"

"What if they aren't?" Gaara questioned, as he slowly turned to his side so that he was facing her, his hand resting inside his pants pocket. "You have heard about my uncle. What if that is true?"

"Then I'll wait for you to explain everything to me." Mairi immediately replied, without giving her answer much of a thought. A flash of surprise crossed Gaara's eyes so quickly that Mairi barely managed to notice it. "So, please, don't tell me to stay away from you!"

A long period of silence followed Mairi's words. Stress was running up and down her spine, making her tremble vaguely in tenseness. Gaara, on the other hand, continued standing still, never revealing any sort of emotion.

"…Weird girl."

Those were the last words Gaara uttered before he finally started walking down the stairs. Mairi, for being too surprise by his comment, just watched him walking away, her eyes slightly widened.

What had just happened?

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

**Q:** Are you sure you are going to kill a character in this story? For some reason that sounds surreal.

**A:** I am afraid that's correct. I have warned everyone ever since the first chapter that some characters will eventually pass away. That is the reason why Tragedy is a genre of this story. However, I do hope everyone enjoys watching all characters grow as the plot develops.


	7. Chapter VII

**Disclaimer:** _Masashi Kishimoto_ is the creator of **Naruto**. I only own the Original Characters and the plot.

* * *

Hello everyone! My, my, it has been a while, has it not? I am really sorry, but life kept on rolling, and I have no way of stopping it. Does anyone still remember this story? I really hope so, because I do.

Anyway, once again, allow me to apologize for the delay. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter.

* * *

**Chapter VII**

Autumn had progressively and benevolently given place to winter. The affectionate breeze had leisurely been swallowed by the low temperatures until all there was left was the astringent wind. The once sparkling heavens had been conquered by heavy and miserable clouds that would frequently weep.

Everyone was expecting for the first snow to fall. As November gradually gave place to December, people's clothes became warmer, and their eyes would occasionally gaze at the sky. The snowflakes were expected with great animation, especially from children, and the snowfall would represent the true beginning of winter.

"Look! Look!"

"Aww… He's so cool!"

"Cool? You mean sexy! Did you know that even third years have confessed to him?"

Hinata looked to her side as a reaction to those words. Students were moving away from the centre of the hallway like a sea that is being divided. At the end of the corridor was Uchiha Sasuke, looking unapproachable as always.

All present girls were following his figure like starving tigers. The boys, on the other hand, looked at Sasuke with irritation in their eyes. There was even jealousy written all over their faces.

Pressing her back against the wall behind her, Hinata observed as Sasuke walked past her without even glancing her way. Sometimes she could not help but wonder how on earth he could handle so well with all the attention he received. And yet, at same time, Hinata could not help but think that he was too much of a lonely person.

When Sasuke disappeared inside classroom 2-A, Hinata looked through the window on her side. Her mind quickly drifted to Naruto, and of how different he was from Sasuke. Albeit she had never seen them interact, Hinata could not help but picture the two boys hanging out together.

A giggle escaped from Hinata's lips as she imagined Naruto rambling non-stop next to a stoic-looking Sasuke.

"What's so funny?"

Looking away from the window, Hinata saw Sakura standing next to her. A few male students kept checking Sakura out as they stood behind her, but Hinata tried to ignore their antics. There really was no point in denying that not only Sakura was beautiful, but that she also looked great in the school's uniform.

"Nothing." Hinata blurted out when she noticed the way Sakura was looking at her. "I was just thinking about something. Hum…Sasuke-san just went to his classroom."

"I know! I was walking with him, but then Ino showed up, and started getting on my nerves." Sakura elucidated as she gestured a little, "Sasuke-kun must have slipped away when we started bickering."

Hinata honestly did not know how to react to those words.

"But I have great news!" Sakura continued, a wide smile now gracing her features, and Hinata tilted her head slightly to the side. "I was talking to Sasuke-kun about going to visit Naruto on Christmas' Eve. Do you want to come with us?"

Hinata felt her heart skip a beat at such invitation. For a long time, she just kept on staring at Sakura, thoughts flooding her mind. Visit Naruto? Did that mean Sakura and Sasuke were going to his house? And on Christmas' Eve? Was that day not supposed to be spent with the people you love the most?

As soon as that last question echoed through her mind, Hinata blushed ten shades of red. Such reaction caught Sakura's attention, and she raised a hand in suspicion.

"Is there anything you'd like to share?" the pink haired girl eventually asked, causing Hinata to snap back from her disconcerting questions. "You look a little troubled. Is this because of the invitation? Because, you can just say you don't want to go. It's not as if I'll get angry or something."

"A-Ah, no! I…I want to go…" Hinata's voice faded away as she looked down, a nice shade of red still on her cheeks, and Sakura's lips curled upwards into a smile. "It's just that…I'm not sure Naruto-kun will like to see me…"

"You kidding me? You're all that guy talks about!" Sakura exclaimed all of a sudden, and Hinata blinked in surprise at that. "Every time I meet with him, he asks about you before he started to tell me about everything you guys did at the swimming pool. I don't think he has even realized that yet!"

"O-Oh…"

"Anyway, the point is; I am sure Naruto will be thrilled to see you." Sakura continued when Hinata failed to come up with something to say. "We can meet up close to the swimming pool you guys go to. It's rather close to Naruto's house."

"Okay…" Hinata whispered before she bit her lower lip in nervousness. "Hum...should we…take something for…Naruto-kun?"

"Huh? Well, yeah, we can take something to eat while we're there." Sakura responded, "Naruto's favourite food is ramen, but I'm pretty sure you know that already. I can talk to Sasuke-kun, and see if he wants to take something as well."

"I can prepare a few things." Hinata said, a little hesitantly, and Sakura nodded.

"Then, I'll ask Sasuke-kun to take some drinks. I'll prepare something for us to eat too." she said before she shook her head. "Better yet, why don't we meet up at my place, and prepare everything there? I'm sure my mum won't mind if we use the kitchen."

"I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense, we can meet up on the 23rd. This way we'll have more time to decide what to take with us." Sakura responded as she waved a hand in front of her face. "Oh! We could prepare some teriyaki roast chicken and a sushi cake! And we could do a strawberry cake too! What do you say?"

The corners of Hinata's lips curled upwards as she heard her friend ramble about all type of food they could prepare. It did look like Sakura was truly excited about the whole idea, and before she knew it, Hinata herself was feeling quite eager about it as well.

Perhaps that was why she spent the rest of the afternoon thinking about all food she could prepare for Christmas' Eve. However, everything changed as soon as classes ended, and Hinata made her way towards her house.

"Hinata…"

Ignoring the way her insides twisted in agony as soon as her own name reached her ears, Hinata looked up as soon took her shoes off. Standing in front of her, wearing a traditional kimono, was her father, Hyuuga Hiashi. Long and dark tresses were falling down his shoulders, resembling to a chocolate waterfall, while his pallid orbs were locked with Hinata's.

A sense of dread immediately consumed the girl's soul. Her father looked even more austere than usual. Could it be that he had found out about Naruto? No, that could not be. Regardless of how hard it could be to meet with him, Hinata had always tried her best not to create any suspicions.

Not even her cousin, Neji, suspected her so why would her father deduce anything?

No. She had to stay calm, and think rationally. If she showed any signs of discomfort or fear, then her father would definitely think something was wrong. And Hinata really did not want for Hiashi to find out about Naruto. It was still too soon…

"Good afternoon, father." Hinata greeted with a bow, her hands clasped in front of her legs since she had rested her schoolbag on the floor. Raising her head, she gazed at Hiashi's eyes. "I hope you had a nice day."

"Did you go to your ikebana class?" Hiashi questioned as he crossed his arms firmly against his chest, and Hinata looked down before nodding. "I have contacted your teacher. She has informed me about your grades. I do hope you'll continue with such grades. It is the least you can do since you have failed mastering _Juken_."

Hinata tried not to wince at such declaration.

"And how is your violin classes going?"

"They are going well, father." Hinata answered as she bowed lightly, but Hiashi's impassive expression did not waver. "But if you excuse me, I must go to my bedroom, and study. Tests are getting closer."

Hiashi did not even blink at that information. Instead, he gazed at his oldest daughter a few seconds longer before he elegantly turned around on his heels, and walked away, quickly disappearing inside the house.

Trying her best not to sigh in despondency, Hinata reached out for her schoolbag, and made her way through the empty hallways. Despite of everything, she could not forget her father's expression. He truly had no faith in her. He really believed that she was far too weak to become the heiress of the _JukenCorp_.

"Hinata-nee-san, good afternoon."

Snapping from her thoughts, Hinata looked behind her, and spotted her younger sister standing on the other side of the corridor. Hyuuga Hanabi, despite of her young age, did tend to follow her father's footsteps. Considered more powerful and confident than Hinata, Hiashi had decided to focus his gruelling training regime on Hanabi, to make her the next heir of the family.

Perhaps that was why thirteen years-old Hanabi was so cocky and strong-minded.

"Good afternoon." Hinata finally replied with a faint nod, "Are you going to your hapkido class?"

"I am." Hanabi responded, her pallid eyes empty of any sort of feeling. "I have already informed father that afterwards I will go to our dojo, and train Gentle Fist. Do not expect me for dinner."

"Would you like me to prepare something for you to eat?" Hinata inquired before she could stop herself, and Hanabi crossed her arms against her chest. Even that pose resembled greatly to their father's.

"No. I'll eat something when I return." Hanabi answered before she dropped her arms to her sides, and bowed slightly in respect. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go now."

"Have a safe trip." Hinata said as her sister turned around, and walked away. Tiredly, Hinata decided to go to her bedroom, and silently close the door behind her. Without wasting any time, the girl made her way towards her desk, and sat down on her chair.

After putting her schoolbag on the floor, Hinata opened her laptop, and pressed a button. As her computer came to life, the girl zipped her schoolbag open, and took a couple of books from inside. Hinata had been just about to reach out for her pencil case when she stopped her movements, and stared at the white wall in front of her.

_I was talking to Sasuke-kun about going to visit Naruto on Christmas' Ev__e. Do you want to come with us?_

To visit Naruto on Christmas' Eve…Hinata wondered if that was possible. Usually her father only requested for her and her sister's presence on Christmas's Day so that they could have lunch together. Still, Hinata knew better than to ask her father to let her go out on Christmas' Eve.

Being as lucky as she was, she would most likely be forced to go train with her cousin, Neji. It was not as if they had not done that on the year before.

Sighing, Hinata looked over her shoulder, and stared at the window behind her. The clouds were extremely heavy, and it looked as if it would rain soon. The wind had become rather aggressive as well, revealing that the night would be quite turbulent.

_A-Ah, no! I…I want to go…__ It's just that…I'm not sure Naruto-kun will like to see me…_

_You kidding me? You're all that guy talks about! Every time I meet with him, he asks about you before he started to tell me about everything you guys did at the swimming pool. I don't think he has even realized that yet!  
_

Unconsciously, Hinata blushed as Sakura's voice echoed through her mind. She had never expected for Naruto to mention her so her friend's words had definitely caught her off guard. Also, it had been Sakura's words that had lead Hinata to want to go see Naruto.

The problem was that she had to find a way to go with her friend without raising suspicion. And unfortunately that appeared to be everything except easy.

* * *

"Is there something bothering you?"

Interrupting her attack on the tree trunk in front of her, Hinata looked to her side, ignoring the way bullets of sweat were rolling down her cheeks. Standing a few feet away from her, was Hinata's sensei, Kurenai Yuhi, watching her with an attentive gaze.

"Your movements aren't as quick as they usually are." the woman proceeded, her crimson orbs never looking away from Hinata's. Calmly, she approached her student. "Do you want to talk about something?"

"A-Ah, no, it's okay." Hinata immediately responded as she straightened her back, "I'm sorry. I didn't notice I was getting slower. I-I'll do my best!"

"Hinata…" Kurenai called again, this time in a softer voice, and she gently rested a hand on her student's shoulder. Gazing timidly at her, Hinata managed to hold the eye-contact for a few more seconds before she finally looked away. "Is there something troubling you?"

Hinata lightly shook her head, her eyes still locked with the floor. For a moment, Kurenai said nothing as she continued observing the girl in front of her. Then, she allowed for the corner of her lips to curl upwards into an almost imperceptible smile.

"Can it be that you're out of focus because of a boy?"

Hinata's reaction to such question was automatic. Boiling lava rushed to her pallid cheeks, offering her face a deep shade of red. Her eyes widened for a split of a second in surprise before she dropped her head in embarrassment.

"Oh my, don't tell me I'm right!" Kurenai gasped as she raised a hand to her lips in shock, and Hinata's cheeks turned even darker in awkwardness. "I must admit I'm surprised. Do you want to talk about him? What's his name?"

For a moment, Hinata wondered if she should say anything. Even though she really wanted to answer her teacher, she could not hep but be a little hesitant about it. Despite of her distant relationship with Hiashi, Kurenai still talked to him from time-to-time, to report about Hinata's improvement.

"I won't tell your father if that's what you're thinking." Kurenai stated all of a sudden, almost as if she had read Hinata's thoughts. Immediately, the girl looked up, and stared at her teacher's crimson orbs. "You know you can trust me, Hinata."

"Y-Yes…" Hinata whispered as she clasped her hands together before she unconsciously started twiddling her thumbs. Noticing her student's uneasiness, Kurenai crossed her arms loosely against her chest, and smiled.

"So, what's this boy's name?"

"N-Naruto-kun…"

"Naruto…" Kurenai repeated, but before any of them could say anything else, a new voice echoed from the other side of the training room.

"What's this about _naruto_?" a male voice repeated, and Hinata looked behind Kurenai only to see two boys walking towards them. "Don't tell me you two were planning about eating ramen without telling us first."

A small bark followed that statement.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata whispered as she stared at one of the two boys, her blush subsiding a little bit before she gazed at the other boy. "Shino-kun!"

Another bark followed Hinata's greeting, and the girl looked at the small puppy in Kiba's arms before she smiled.

"Hello to you too, Akamaru."

Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino were Hinata's childhood friends. Albeit all of them belonged to different social status, as Hinata's father usually remarked, they were all extremely close. Hinata almost dared to say that both of them were almost like her siblings with Kiba playing the overprotective brother while Shino was the silent and studious one.

"Good afternoon, you two." Kurenai greeted as she observed the two boys, her arms still loosely crossed against her chest. "You can start warming up. Kiba, leave Akamaru at the usual place. This time I won't have him running around."

"Aw, why not?" Kiba asked as he put his puppy down, and Kurenai raised an eyebrow when he looked at her. "Oh, fine. I know we kind of started playing around last time, but that was just because we were in the mood. And it's not as if we broke anything…again…"

"That's a risk I rather not take today." Kurenai replied, and Kiba sighed before he tapped Akamaru on top of the head. The puppy whined a little at the tender touch.

"Sorry Akamaru, it seems like we won't be able to play this time." the boy apologized in a small voice, "Go sit next to Kurenai-sensei, and behave. Perhaps she'll let us play a little after practice."

As she watched Akamaru rushing to Kurenai's side before laying down on the floor, Hinata could not help but smile. Even though Kiba did everything but exercises related to Juken and Shino spent most of his time studying about insects, the truth was that boys continuously went to the dojo. Very rarely they would participate in some exercises with her, but truth was that Hinata felt their support nonetheless.

After all both boys knew her father's nature, and that was why they had grown so protective of her.

"So, what was that about _naruto_?" Kiba asked all of a sudden as he turned to Hinata, who felt her insides twist at the abrupt question. "I didn't know you like ramen. Usually you either eat _zenzai_ or _cinnamon rolls_ after training."

"A-Ah, no…we…we weren't…"

"I was just telling Hinata that I felt like eating some ramen." Kurenai spoke up as Hinata struggled to say something believable, and she immediately turned to gaze at her teacher. "I cannot explain it, but I suddenly felt the urge to eat some ramen with lots of _naruto_."

"You're buying it?" Kiba asked as soon as Kurenai stopped talking, and Shino, who had been silently preparing himself to start reading in a corner, looked up from his book. Dark sunglasses were concealing his eyes while the black collar of his uniform's jacket was hiding his neck and his lips.

"Kiba…"

That had always been one of Shino's abilities that Hinata had grown to envy. Her friend did not need to say much in order to calm his friends. His voice, deep and controlled, was enough to reach out for everyone's souls, and stop them from doing anything foolish. And in that particular situation, it had been more than enough to simply utter Kiba's name.

"What? I was just making an observation. Geez." Kiba declared as he stared at his friend, "But never mind, I'm not going to say anything else."

As Kiba started running around the dojo, Shino sat down in a corner, and started reading a book. Hinata, after watching her friends for a few seconds more, turned to Kurenai, and saw the smile that was gracing her teacher's face.

Bowing lightly as to not call attention to herself, Hinata clasped her hands in front of her legs in respect. When she raised her head again, she noticed that Kurenai's expression had not changed. In fact, Hinata could almost swear that the twinkle in her teacher's eyes was one of excitement and curiosity.

Blushing faintly at that, Hinata turned to the tree trunk in front of her, and raised her fists.

_Anyway, the point is; I am sure Naruto will be thrilled to see you.__ We can meet up close to the swimming pool you guys go to. It's rather close to Naruto's house."_

Twitching her fingers as Sakura's voice emerged from the back of her mind, Hinata unconsciously narrowed her eyes in determination. With a cry, she started hitting the tree's trunk with the palm of her hands, her surroundings fading away as she focused in her training.

Yes, she was going to see Naruto on Christmas Eve...even if that meant going against her father's orders one more time.

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Chapter VIII

**Disclaimer:** _Masashi Kishimoto_ is the creator of **Naruto**. I only own the Original Characters and the plot.

* * *

Hello everyone! I am back with a new chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this one. Things are finally starting to move forward, and I can't wait to find out if you guys will enjoy the future developments.

Thank you so much for all of your constant support and help!

* * *

**Chapter VIII**

It was absolutely delightful to be resting her head on her arms as the tune of the piano echoed all over her. Outside, a dazzling waltz was taking place as petite yet glowing snowdrops continued cascading from the heavy clouds above. The warmness of the classroom contrasted kindly with the aloofness that was emanating from the closed windows.

Smiling to herself, Mairi tore her eyes away from the soundless ballet that was taking place outside to gaze at the person that was playing the piano. It was curious to think that they had gotten to that stage without saying much to one another.

After their conversation, during which Gaara had explicitly told her to stay away from him, Mairi had found herself growing even closer to the boy. Although at the beginning she would go to the Music Room unannounced, their meetings soon started getting more frequent and more familiar.

Words were not used often. Occasionally Mairi would find herself singing as Gaara played a melody at the piano, but other than that, the two of them did not talk much. Perhaps that was one of the reasons why Mairi would frequently find herself aching to be with him.

The serenity Gaara transmitted was far too tempting to be resisted.

Humming softly, Mairi closed her eyes, the fingers of her right hand occasionally hammering against the table as the song continued. There was no need for her to look at Gaara to know what expression he was carrying on his face on that moment. After spending so many weeks just watching him playing, Mairi had come to enjoy his facial expression.

Despite of his usual impassive look, there would be a small twinkle in his cyan orbs…a faint reflection of how much he was enjoying himself.

"I wonder if he'll like the bento…" Mairi mumbled to herself, feeling too drowsy to even pay attention to the tone of her voice. She only realized she had spoken too loudly when Gaara finished playing the melody.

Blinking, Mairi looked ahead, still without raising her head from her arms. It was involuntary, really, the way her eyes always found Gaara's. However, it was only when she noticed the way Gaara was staring at her, that the girl finally understood what had happened.

"Ah!" she exclaimed as she straightened up on the chair, her eyes widening in realization. Immediately, she raised a hand to her lips, but she still managed to keep the eye-contact. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt!"

"…Bento?" Gaara repeated as he blinked, and despite of everything, Mairi found herself going red. Looking away, the girl struggled to find something to stare at only to focus her attention on the falling snowdrops moments later.

"A-Ah, it's nothing. I was just…talking to myself…" Mairi quickly mumbled, her voice dropping a little as she continued observing the snow. She could easily make out her reflection on the window on her side, but Mairi hoped Gaara could not see the blush on her cheeks. "It's…nothing…"

For a moment nothing happened, and Mairi was just about to look behind her when a new melody erupted from the piano. Feeling her heart skip a beat, the girl closed her eyes, and allowed for the tune of _My Song for You_ to pull her into a tender embrace.

As minutes rolled by, Mairi finally looked down at her schoolbag, which was resting next to her feet. Biting her lower lip, the girl decided to reach out for it before she zipped it open as slowly as she could in order not to disturb Gaara.

A printed _furoshiki_ cloth quickly appeared before her eyes, and Mairi hesitated for a moment before she decided to reach out for it. She knew that it was a risk, but a part of her was willing to do it. All she needed was the courage to pull the bento from inside her bag.

"Here…" Mairi said when Gaara finished playing, but she still refused to meet his gaze as she placed the bento on the desk. The _furoshiki_ cloth had been carefully wrapped around the home made bento, and for a second, Mairi wondered if she should take it off. "Lunch hour is ending, and you haven't eaten yet so…if you'd like…you could eat this. It's home made though."

Before Gaara could even move from his position, the door of the Music Room was suddenly swung open. Looking to her side, Mairi blinked when she found herself staring at non-other than Akimichi Choji.

"Choji-kun?" was the only thing Mairi had time to breathe out before the plump boy swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. Excuse me." and with that rushed apology, Choji turned around, and walked away completely forgetting about closing the door behind him.

"Excuse me; that was my classmate, I'm going to check if something happened." Mairi said as she turned to Gaara again. Then, without waiting for a reply, she walked out of the classroom, and turned right.

Mairi had been just about to go downstairs, and see if she could find Choji when her classmate's figure caught her attention. He was sitting on the stairs that lead to the upper-floor, his head hidden by his hands.

"Choji-kun?" Mairi called out as she carefully approached the boy, a worried expression on her face. When Choji did not even shift, Mairi moved even closer until she was standing next to the stairs. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything's fine." Choji promptly replied, a little too quickly, but Mairi decided to ignore that. Instead, she rested her hands on the stairs' railing, and licked her lips in apprehension.

"I'm sorry for pushing the matter, but you don't look alright to me," she observed, but once again Choji did not react to those words. "Do you want to talk?"

"Really, don't worry. This is just me being silly." Choji declared as he finally dropped his hands, his elbows resting on his legs. "I just…need two minutes to think, and then I'll be ready for classes."

Even though they did not know each other that well, Mairi could not help but feel a pang against her chest when Choji smiled widely at her. For some reason, his smile looked fake as it did not reach his eyes. And that was exactly why she could not help, but feel worried about him.

"Choji-kun…"

Suddenly, the school's bell started ringing, and Mairi instinctively looked at the ceiling. As the bell's sound continued to reverberate throughout the whole school, the girl looked at Choji again. Then, she smiled faintly at him.

"I'll see you in class, then." she said, "I have to go to the Music Room pick my bag, so I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Mairi-san…" Choji called out right when the girl was about to turn around, she looked at him again. For a split of a second, the two classmates just stared at one another before Choji cleared his throat. "Be careful, okay?"

"Don't worry. Everything's fine." Mairi responded with a smile, and after a quick wave, she rushed in direction of the Music Room. Pushing the door aside, Mairi walked inside the classroom only to stop her tracks when she noticed that Gaara was no longer there.

Trying not to show any glimpse of disappointment, Mairi made her way towards the seat where she had left her school bag only to stop her tracks once again. On the chair, resting neatly over the _furoshiki_ cloth was the bento she had brought…empty.

For a moment, Mairi just stared at it, her eyes going from the empty bento to the black chopsticks that were resting on top of the wooden box. A smile brightened her face as she finally realized what had happened, and she quickly grabbed the bento.

Perhaps it was silly of her to think in such way, but she simply could not help but feel happy about the whole situation.

"A-Ah, excuse me…"

Looking behind her, Mairi gazed directly into a pair of pallid lavender orbs. Long and beautiful dark tresses were streaming down the girl's back as she continued pressing a pair of books against her chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just about to leave." Mairi quickly apologized as she reached out for her bag while being careful enough as to not drop her bento. Smiling at the timid girl, Mairi made her way towards the door. "Excuse me."

Stepping aside, the girl gave Mairi enough to space to walk past her. Smiling on last time at her, Mairi made her way towards her classroom, but not before she gazed at one of the windows next to her.

Snowdrops were still streaming down from the heavens in a melancholic dance. And as Mairi observed the hushed tango, she could not help but wonder if her path would find Gaara's one last time before Christmas' break began.

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?"

Looking up from the chocolate cookies she had just taken out from the stove, Mairi gazed at Tenten. It was with no surprise that Mairi saw the way her sempai was glaring at her own hypothetical chocolate cookies. They did resemble too much to charcoal…

"This is why I don't cook." Tenten continued as she continued to look angrily at her cookies, and Mairi had to stop herself from giggling. "And I don't even know why I'm doing this. It's not as if Neji likes this kind of stuff!"

"Well, you were the one who said Neji-sempai has low tolerance for anything spicy." Mairi pointed out as she moved closer to her friend. "And you were the one who said that you wanted to give this a try, remember?"

"Ah, don't remind me! What on earth was I thinking?" Tenten almost punched the counter, but Mairi managed to stop her by resting a hand on her sempai's shoulder.

"Let's try something else." Mairi said, "We still have some time before we have to turn the keys in, so why don't you choose something else? We can even try to bake a cake. Do you know if Neji-sempai likes any cake in particular?"

"That guy is worse than a puzzle." Tenten growled under her breath, and once again Mairi had stop herself from laughing at her friend's comment, "Ah, whatever! I hate quitting! Let's do this one more time! Let's bake a cake that will leave Neji begging for more!"

"Now that would be a sight." Mairi commented before she could stop herself, and Tenten snorted at that. Then, the brunette gazed at Mairi's cookies before she looked sideways at the younger girl.

"Who are you going to give those cookies to?"

"Maiko asked me to bake some when she found out I was going to use the Economics Room, after classes." Mairi casually responded as she turned to the tray, and took a deep breath. The sweetened aroma of the cookies was mouth-watering. "Why?"

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering…" Tenten said before she looked down at her cookies, and made a face. "For a moment, I thought you were going to give them to someone else."

"Tenten…"

"What? You can't really blame me for thinking that way, can you?" Tenten interrupted Mairi, "I mean, he's all you talk about lately! And trust me, if this was some other guy, I wouldn't really mind listening to you rambling about him."

"I don't ramble about him." Mairi protested, "I just made a few comments. Had I known you didn't like the topic, I wouldn't have suggested it."

"It's not that I don't like it. I just don't trust _him_!" Tenten gave emphasis to her words by throwing her arms in the air. "And I honestly don't know how you can trust in him like that. I mean, when people find out…"

"Tenten-sempai, you never cared about what other people thought." Mairi interjected with a dumbfounded look on her face. "Seriously, why is everyone making such a big deal out of this? He's my friend! And so far I have seen nothing that indicates that he suffers of any sort of mental problems."

"I'm not talking about his mental problems, I'm just…" stopping, Tenten crossed her arms against her chest before letting out a long sigh. "Listen, I really don't want to fight with you so let's just leave this alone. All I want is for you to be safe."

"I am safe." Mairi reassured her friend, "So please, stop doubting my judgment. Everything's going to be fine. So, what do you say if we just focus all of our attention in your cake? We're wasting precious time…"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Tenten agreed before she scanned the counter with attentive eyes. "I have to go pick some flour at the storeroom. Do you think we need something else?"

"No, I think we have everything we need." Mairi replied, and Tenten nodded in understanding before she made her way out of the classroom. When she heard the door close behind her, Mairi started rearranging everything on the counter at same time she hummed.

Glancing at her cooling cookies, Mairi decided to go pick a bag in order to be able to take them to her sister. Maiko had always had a sweet tooth, and she simply loved to nibble on chocolate cookies.

Smiling as she pictured her sister eating those cookies, Mairi walked around the counter, and made her way towards a drawer. She had been about to open it when her eyes glanced at the window on her side. The sky was darkening fast, meaning that they would have to bake the cake as fast as possible.

"Tenten-sempai baking…" Mairi mumbled to herself as she giggled, a hand resting against her lower lips. "Who would have thought?"

As she extended her hand towards the drawer, Mairi was about to pull when a strange noise reached her ears. Pausing, she looked in direction of the window once more, confusion glittering in the depths of her eyes. It had sounded as if a cat was being strangled…

"Must be imagining things…" Mairi told herself before she focused her attention on the drawer, and finally opened it. Reaching out for one of the folded bags inside, the girl was about to turn around when another odd noise tickled her ears.

Tilting her head to the side, Mairi walked to the window again before she looked outside. Gazing around for a moment, she tried to find the source of such anomalous noise. Instead, all she saw were the petite, pearl-white snowflakes that were smoothly falling from the dark heavens.

With a small shrug, Mairi was just about to turn around when a bawl caused a shiver to run up her spine. Widening her eyes in horror at such sound, Mairi looked outside again, in direction of the school's backyard.

It was with terror that her eyes met the sight of crimson tainting the purity of the snow. Two figures were lying on top of the white blanket, immobile. Despite of the darkening hour, Mairi could still see that they were injured, but before she could even think about moving, a third figure emerged.

He had his back to her, but Mairi could easily make out the uniform he was wearing. The three boys were students in her high school.

As her heart started hammering against her rib cage, Mairi leaned a hand against the window. Her eyes were locked with the standing figure, alarm emerging from the pit of her stomach as she continued to watch him walking around the two fallen boys.

There was something about his actions…there was something about him that terrified her…

And it was then that she noticed something…

…The colour of the boy's hair.

Mairi's eyes widened in both horror and bewilderment when she saw the boy's carmine tresses and her heart skipped various beats. Her insides were twisting in agony as she both dreaded and waited for the moment when he would turn around.

"What are you doing?"

Jumping lightly in the air, Mairi looked behind her, but the fright she was feeling did not fade away when she realized it was only Tenten. Instead, she stared through the window again, and blinked when she only saw the two boys lying on the snow.

Where was he?

Leaning both hands against the window, Mairi struggled to find any sight of him, but it looked as if he had vanished. But…what had just happened?

"What are you looking at?" Tenten asked as she appeared behind Mairi, and also looked through the window. It did not take long for the brunette to spot the two figures outside, and her eyes widened in surprise. "What the hell…?"

Without saying anything else, Tenten rushed out of the classroom, but Mairi did not move an inch. Her legs felt too heavy for her to even try to move. Instead, she continued gazing outside, her heartbeat increasing tenfold as she remembered what she had just seen.

It was only then that one single word escaped from her lips as a shaky whisper.

"Gaara…"

**To Be Continued…**


	9. Chapter IX

**Disclaimer:** _Masashi Kishimoto_ is the creator of **Naruto**. I only own the Original Characters and the plot.

* * *

Hello everyone. So, I am back with a new chapter. I really need to thank everyone for constantly supporting me, and, most importantly, for never giving up on this story.

Thank you so much for reading The Birth of Dawn!

* * *

**Chapter IX**

Her heart was racing like it had never raced before. The palms of her hands were growing sweatier, but she hoped that her nervousness was not shown on her face. She was already having enough trouble trying not to blush whenever she thought about where she was heading to.

It had already been complicated to escape without raising no one's suspicion. Thankfully, since she had gone to Sakura's house on the day before, she had decided to use that same excuse to get away from her house. Besides, it was not as if she had lied; she _had_ gone to Sakura's before going to Naruto's house.

Naruto's house…

"_Father, I apologize, but I must go to my classmate's house." Hinata informed Hiashi after she sat down in front of him, in formal style. "We need to finish what we started yesterday. I apologize for the inconvenience."  
_

"_It's Christmas' Eve." Hiashi pointed out, his face impassive as usual, and Hinata tried not to reveal any weakness as she looked at him in the eye. "You realize the importance of this date, do you not?"_

_"Yes father, but it's important that I go." Hinata tried to explain as she rested her hands on her lap, "It will most likely take most of the afternoon, but I try to be at home for dinner. I'll contact you in case something happens."_

"_Very well." was all Hiashi said as a response, and Hinata had to stop herself from wincing at his lack of interest. She was supposed to be already used to it, but the truth was that her father's carelessness towards everything she did just hurt._

_But then again, perhaps this time she could try to look at it through a different way. She had explained her father what she was going to do and she had not lied. She had indirectly informed him that she would be out, and that hopefully she would be back for dinner._

_Hinata wondered if her father would reveal any speck of emotion if he knew where she was going. But then again, perhaps he would not even care so Hinata simply recalled what she was going to do on that day._

_She was going to Uzumaki Naruto's house…_

_Naruto…_

Oh dear, she could already feel hear boiling blood rushing in direction of her cheeks, and Hinata immediately increased her grip on her bag. No, she could not blush! Sakura already teased her enough, so she really did not need to give her friend any more reasons to mock her.

"We are here!" Sakura exclaimed all of a sudden, and Hinata snapped from her thoughts as she looked ahead. Blinking, she found herself having to look up as she finally realized she was staring at an apartment complex. A _very_ impressive apartment complex. "Let's go see Naruto!"

"A-Ah…" was all Hinata had time to utter before Sakura made her way towards the front door of the building. Hesitantly, the Hyuuga decided to follow her friend, unconsciously increasing her grip even more on her bag. "Sakura-san, are you sure this…is okay?"

"Of course!" Sakura replied after she rang the bell, and waited for the door to be opened. "Sasuke-kun promised me he'd meet us here, and Naruto was really excited to have us over. So, stop being so shy, and just come over."

Sometimes Hinata wondered how Sakura could make it sound so simple.

A few minutes later, the two girls were already abandoning the lift of the third story of the building. As Sakura rambled about something related to Sasuke, Hinata could not help but pay attention to the way her blood was hammering against her ears. Anxiety was consuming her like flames, and no matter how hard she tried, Hinata simply could not calm down.

Oh dear, she seriously could not faint in such a place!

"Here we are!" Sakura exclaimed as she made her way towards a door…the only door of the entire floor, Hinata realized as she looked around. That truly was an amazing and highly-expensive apartment complex. The walls were decorated in shades of white and green while the floor had an attractive dark bottle green colour.

"Sakura-chan!"

Hinata felt her heart skip various beats as the male voice echoed all around her. Since she had been examining the hallway, she had involuntarily turned her back to the door of the apartment. And now, she could not help but regret her actions.

Perhaps she had done wrong to go there. Maybe she should just leave before things got too complicated. Perhaps…perhaps…

"Hinata!"

A gasp escaped from the girl's lips when a pair of arms wrapped around her torso, pulling her against a hard chest. The scent of ramen immediately surrounded her, and Hinata felt all of her blood rushing at full speed in direction of her face. Her heart was beating excruciatingly fast against her rib cage while her insides were twisting in uneasiness.

She could feel herself sway even though two strong arms were still wrapped around her.

Oh no, she was going to faint.

"I'm so glad you came!" Naruto exclaimed as he continued to hold her, but Hinata's brain barely processed those words. She was far too concentrated in trying not to faint to pay attention to anything else. "How are you?"

Parting her lips, Hinata tried to say something, anything to reassure Naruto (and even herself) that she was alright. Instead, no words emerged from her vocal chords. Instead, Hinata looked over her shoulder only to feel her breath get stuck on her throat when she noticed her nose was inches away from Naruto's.

"Do you wanna come in?" Naruto asked, an innocent expression on his face, but his warm breath on Hinata's skin was the only thing the girl felt before her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

And then, everything went dark.

* * *

"Just put that over there."

"Is she okay? Maybe we should call someone."

Hinata's eyebrows twitched as she heard two voices practically hammering against her exhausted head. Then, before she could even think about ordering her eyelids to open, she felt something cold being pressed against her forehead.

It felt good...

"Let's wait for a few more minutes." a female voice declared, and Hinata recognized it as being Sakura's. "You can ask for Tsunade-sama to come here if she doesn't wake up in five minutes."

"A-Ah…" Hinata groaned as her eyelids finally started collaborating, and fluttered open. For a few seconds the girl just stared at a white ceiling until a pair of blue orbs appeared in front of her.

"Hinata, you're awake!"

It was with a small gasp that the Hyuuga girl recognized those orbs as being Naruto's. However, before she could even think about standing up, Naruto gently pressed a hand against her shoulder. Confusedly, Hinata stood in the same position.

"Oh, Hinata! How are you feeling?" Sakura asked, and Hinata looked away from Naruto's orbs to gaze at her friend, who was now standing next to her. "You fainted outside. Naruto's an idiot. He probably didn't even notice he was holding you too tightly."

"Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata whispered, and it was then that Naruto's head appeared in front of Sakura's. All Hinata had time to notice was the boy's troubled face before he knelt next to her, his hand resting inches away from hers.

"I'm really sorry! I didn't know you were feeling sick!" Naruto apologized, "I wouldn't have behaved that way if I had known. I'm really sorry."

Before Hinata could come up with something to say, a pale hand holding a glass of water appeared above her head. Confusedly, the girl looked up only to blink when she saw that the hand was attached to an arm that was connected to Uchiha Sasuke's body.

"Here, let me help you!" Naruto requested as he rested a hand on Hinata's shoulder, and the girl had to struggle with herself in order not to blush. She was still feeling a little woozy so she knew that stressing out was the last thing her body needed.

"Thank you." Hinata said, but when she was just about to reach out for the glass, Naruto took something from her forehead. Blinking, Hinata saw that a cloth had been placed on her head; she wondered if that had been Sakura's idea.

"Sorry. This was about to fall off." Naruto explained as he waved the cloth around, but all Hinata managed to do was to smile faintly at the boy. Then, she reached out for the glass Sasuke was still holding.

"Well, now that Hinata's up, I guess we can finally start our party." Sakura observed as she continued standing behind Naruto, her hands resting on her hips. Hinata, widening her eyes at those words, turned her head to look at her friend.

"H-How long was I…?"

"Not much, around five minutes."

"Oh. I'm sorry…" Hinata apologized as she dropped her eyes in shame, missing completely the way Sakura waved a hand in front of her face in a nonchalant gesture.

"Never mind that now. What's important is that despite of everything, Naruto managed to break your fall since you literally fainted in his arms." she responded, and in spite of feeling tremendously embarrassed, Hinata could not help but blush ten shades of red. "You should eat something right now so I prepared our afternoon's snack while Naruto took care of you."

"Sakura-chan told me you were the one who baked our Christmas' cake!" Naruto exclaimed all of a sudden, a wide grin brightening his face, and Hinata timidly glanced his way. "It looks so delicious! I can't wait to eat it!"

"Glutton…"

"What was that, Sasuke?" Naruto almost roared as he turned to his silent friend, who simply smirked in return. Sakura, sensing a fight, positioned herself in the middle of the boys.

"Naruto, stop trying to start a fight with Sasuke-kun!" she warned, and Hinata had to stop herself from smiling at her friend's words. It was so obvious that she would side with Sasuke even when he had been the one to tease Naruto first.

"Hey, that's not fair! He's the one who called me names!" Naruto protested as he pointed at Sasuke, an angry expression on his face. "Why are you always defending him?"

"If you don't learn how to play, you won't eat." Sakura declared; a note of determination in her voice. Naruto opened his mouth, ready to retort, but when he noticed the look on the pink haired girl's face, he grunted.

"Fine." he growled as he looked away while crossing his arms against his chest, and Sakura smiled at him.

"Good, now let's go eat." she said, "I also brought some games for us to play. Don't forget to _not_ throw a tantrum when you lose, Naruto."

"Oi! Stop saying that stuff! What will Hinata think of me?" the said boy protested before he gazed at Hinata, who unconsciously shifted backwards when he turned to gaze at her. "Don't listen to her! I'm not a bad loser."

"I-I didn't—"

"You just whine like a child when you lose." Sasuke interjected, interrupting Hinata, who closed her lips when Naruto suddenly glared at his male friend. And before she knew it, the two boys were already throwing irritated words at each other.

"C'mon Hinata, let's go eat before the tea gets cold." Sakura said as she gazed at her friend, who looked away from the two boys, though a little hesitantly. Albeit Sasuke's facial expression had not changed at all, Naruto was growing angrier by the second, and that worried her.

"But…what about them?"

"Oh, don't worry about them. You'll get used to their fights." Sakura responded in a nonchalant way, and Hinata slowly stood up from the sofa. "They have always been like this. Naruto can't help but be jealous of Sasuke-kun."

"Oi, I'm not jealous of this idiot!" Naruto practically roared as he turned to Sakura at same time he pointed a finger in Sasuke's direction. "Why would I ever be jealous of that guy?"

As Sakura started retorting back to everything Naruto said; Hinata could not help but gaze at the three people in front of her. They were completely different from each others, and yet it was so obvious that they shared strong bonds.

Even Sasuke fit well in the group, because even though he rarely said anything, he was there. He had accepted to be present for the afternoon, and that reflected his real feelings towards his friends.

Smiling faintly, Hinata looked from Sakura to Naruto right when the girl raised a fist to hit him. His wide smile was gracing his features, and his cheerfulness was so real that his deep azure blue eyes were glowing.

He was really enjoying that affectionate atmosphere.

"Oh, what's this?"

Everyone turned to gaze at the door of the living-room when a new voice managed to raise itself above all the others. A tall man, with spiky silver hair was standing by the door. Strangely enough, half of his face was covered by the turtle neck shirt he was wearing underneath a partially buttoned black shirt.

"Did you fail to mention you were planning to invite Sakura and Sasuke to come here, Naruto?" the man asked in his deep voice.

"What are you asking? I told you yesterday!" Naruto exclaimed as he crossed his arms against his chest. "Right before Mesi-san called! It's not my fault you actually forgot it! Besides, what are you doing here? You told me you were going to take Mesi-san to a fancy restaurant!"

"Ah, I kind of lost my way, an—"

"Liar!"

Surprisingly it was not only Naruto, but also Sakura who shouted that single word. Surprised, Hinata looked from Naruto to Sakura before she turned to gaze at the newcomer once again. And it was with surprise that she noticed that he was also staring at her.

"Oh, we have a new face here." the man pointed out as he rested a hand inside his pants pocket, and Hinata bowed in respect, her hands clasped in front of her legs.

"Good afternoon. I'm Hyuuga Hinata." she introduced herself, and after a few seconds she raised her head. The speck of perceptiveness that crossed Kakashi's eyes did not go unnoticed by her.

"Hyuuga Hinata, eh?" Kakashi repeated, and the said girl nodded, though she could not ignore the way Kakashi was observing her. "I have heard about your father. It's nice to meet you."

"Thank you for having me." Hinata said as she bowed once more, but Kakashi did not answer her. Instead, he rested his hands inside his pants pockets, and turned to Naruto, a blank expression on his face.

"Naruto, is this about your future enrolment in Konoha's High School?"

"Ah, n—"

"Enrolment _where?_" Sakura asked all of a sudden as she looked away from Kakashi to gaze at Naruto, who winced at her voice. "You enrolled in Konoha's school? Why didn't you say anything?"

"W-Well, it was just an idea, and I wasn't really sure I'd be allowed to go so…" Naruto tried to explain, and Hinata blinked at that. Naruto was going to Konoha's high school? Then, that meant that they would be studying in the same school, and perhaps, with a little bit of luck, they would be classmates!

"Well, now that you know, why don't you go outside, and celebrate?" Kakashi questioned as he walked closer to the group. "There are many places the four of you could go. Why don't you go sing karaoke or something?"

"What? Are you kicking us out?" Naruto asked as he stared dumbfounded at the older man. "This is our party. We got here first!"

"My, my, I would never do anything as vulgar as to kick you out." Kakashi said in his own defence, a nonchalant mask on his face. "I'd say I'm just kindly asking you to go outside, and have fun."

"Mesi-san is coming over, isn't she?" Naruto after a few seconds of silence, but when Kakashi simply grinned at him, he sighed. "Fine, we'll go outside, but don't you even dare to touch the cakes Sakura-chan and Hinata brought!"

"Oh, there're cakes?" Kakashi asked in mild surprise, and he calmly made his way towards the kitchen.

"Oi!" Naruto tried to cry out, but it was then that Sakura let out a sigh.

"C'mon, let's just go." she said as she glanced from Sasuke to Naruto. "We can always go to that new café that opened close to Konoha's High School. I heard they have delicious cakes there. I think they also serve ramen."

"Let's go." Sasuke repeated right when Naruto was about to part his lips to protest, and Hinata looked from Sakura to the blond boy. He did look a little annoyed by Kakashi's actions, but as soon as he heard the word _ramen_, everything changed.

Without even bothering to say goodbye to Kakashi, Naruto stormed out of the apartment, close followed by his three friends. It took only a matter of minutes for the small group to step outside, the frosty breeze immediately caressing their warm faces.

"So, Naruto; what was that about you enrolling in our school?" Sakura asked as they continued walking down the road, while being careful enough to avoid everyone that appeared in front of them. Silently, Hinata also gazed at Naruto, nervously expecting for his response.

"Oh that. Well, I asked Kakashi if I could go to school, to finish High School." Naruto explained as he gestured a little, "I didn't really think he'd let me go, though. Ah! But I'm not sure if I'll get in so…"

"It will be a miracle."

"What was that, Sasuke?" Naruto almost roared as he glared at the dark haired boy that was walking next to Sakura. "You'll see! I'll get in with the best grades ever! They'll be even better than yours."

"Hey, don't dream. That's impossible; Sasuke-kun's our school's top student!" Sakura immediately declared, and Naruto stared at her.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, can't you just support me even just this time?"

As the three friends continued talking to each other, Hinata could not help but watch Naruto's face closely. She could not help but feel her heart racing whenever she thought about the possibility of Naruto going to her school. What if they ended up in same class? Oh, she was not entirely sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Well, at least Hinata is supporting me!" Naruto exclaimed all of a sudden, and Hinata widened her eyes in surprise when an arm was wrapped around her shoulders. "You'll see! I'll get in Konoha's High even with my eyes closed! What do you say, Hinata?"

The Hyuuga girl barely managed to comprehend Naruto's words since her blood was now pumping into her ears. The boy's arm around her was making it impossible for her mind to process even the most simple of all thoughts.

And perhaps it was because of her nervous condition that Hinata failed to notice the pair of pallid-lavender orbs that were following her from the other side of the street.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

**Q: **So, when are we finally going to find out who is going to be the cause of the tragedy?

**A: **It's still too soon to say. I think that, instead of finding the answer now, you all should just try to enjoy the story.

**Q: **When is Naruto and Hinata's relationship start developing?

**A: **Soon. Those who are already used to my style of writing know that I like to take things slowly, especially when it's about a couple as special as Naruto x Hinata. I just hope it will be worth waiting for that beginning.


	10. Chapter X

**Disclaimer:** _Masashi Kishimoto_ is the creator of **Naruto**. Maresia Eterna owns the Original Characters and the plot.

* * *

Hello everyone! I am back with a new chapter. I am really happy to know that everyone has been enjoying this story so far. I will do my best to make sure you are not disappointed.

Thank you so much for your constant support and help!

* * *

**Chapter X**

Fireworks could be seen exploding just outside the window. Colours were painting the dark sky while lights were brightening the earth underneath. A festival was taking place not too far away, and whenever someone stepped outside, he would be welcomed by a sweetened breeze, sprinkled by the aroma of a variety of foods.

From the other side of the door came a few voices, wishing a happy new year to each other.

Standing by the window, Mairi folded her arms loosely against her chest, and continued observing the fireworks. Yes, accordingly to her watch, it was finally midnight, and the New Year was just beginning.

A few days ago she had dreamt about that day; about wearing the kimono her mother had bought her, and about spending the night with her closest friends. Unfortunately, her life had taken a turn one day before the New Year, and she had been forced to cancel all of her appointments.

But then again, none of that mattered. She would never exchange the place where she was for another one.

"Mairi-nee-san…"

Looking away from the window, Mairi stared over her shoulder. Immediately, she turned around on her heels, and made her way towards the bed before she knelt down. Drowsy orbs were following her every move, and that was why Mairi smiled.

"Happy New Year, Maiko." Mairi whispered as she rested a hand on top of her little sister's. "Can you see the fireworks or do you want me to rearrange your bed so that you can watch them?"

"I can see them…" Maiko responded, sounding as exhausted as she looked, and Mairi nodded in understanding. "Where's mama?"

"I told her to go eat something while I watched over you." Mairi replied as she continued stroking her sister's hand with her thumb. "Papa is also trying to come, but you know it may take a day or two for him to arrive."

"Papa doesn't have to come…" Maiko started to protest, though rather feebly, and Mairi rested her other hand on the little girl's forehead. "I'll be out before he comes, right?"

"Of course you will, sweetie." Mairi answered as she smiled lovingly at Maiko, "But you know papa worries a lot about you. He wants to make sure you are alright before going back to work. You know how he is."

"Okay…" Maiko whispered before she looked at the fireworks that were still exploding in the dark heavens, "They're pretty."

"Why don't you sleep a little bit more?" Mairi questioned as she started stroking her sister's forehead. "I'll stay here until mama returns."

"…You're leaving?" Maiko asked after a few seconds in silence, and Mairi nodded.

"I have to go pick some clothes for you." she explained, "Or do you want to go back home with the same clothes you were wearing before you came to the hospital? And besides, I was thinking about bringing Shokora with me when I return."

"Oh yes, please. She's probably feeling quite sad at home." Maiko immediately agreed, and Mairi smiled at her. Shokora was a dark chocolate plushie with the form of a small dog that their father had bought for Maiko during one of his trips to another country. Ever since then, Maiko had always refused to go to the hospital without Shokora.

Only that time, Maiko had had a crisis while playing at a friend's house, making it impossible for anyone to remember to take the plushie to the hospital due to the anxiety.

"Mairi-nee-san, can you sing?" Maiko asked after another pause, and Mairi smiled at her again.

"What song do you want to hear?"

"_Ai no Uta_…" Maiko mumbled, and Mairi's smiled widened a little at that request. Just like her, it seemed that her sister was starting to be quite fond of Fuku Mai's songs. After pulling the sheet up to her sister's shoulders, Mairi stood up.

"Okay, but you have to close your eyes, first." Mairi requested, and after Maiko stared at her for a moment with her big, round eyes, the little girl allowed for her eyelids to close shut. Caressing her sister's hair, Mairi cleared her throat, and started to sing rather softly as to not disturb anyone else.

Eventually, Mairi reached the end of the song, but before she could sing the last words, the door of the room was pushed aside. A slim woman stepped inside, dark waves falling down her back like a faultless waterfall. One pair of green orbs stared at Mairi, who went silent, before focusing on the sleeping child, lying on the bed.

"How is she?"

"She just fell asleep." Mairi informed her mother, and Karim Misaye nodded as she walked silently towards the bed. "You can sit here. I have to go home. I told her I'd bring Shokora to keep her company."

"Thank you." Misaye whispered as she walked around the bed, and Mairi stepped aside from the chair she had occupied before. "Can you also bring some clothes for her to wear? Your father is coming directly to the hospital."

"When is he going to arrive?" Mairi inquired as she stepped aside, allowing her mother to sit down. Instinctively, Misaye grasped Maiko's tiny hand in hers before she gazed at her oldest daughter.

"He'll probably arrive tomorrow morning. Hopefully, Maiko will be released in the afternoon or the next day." she responded, and Mairi nodded at that. "I spoke to the doctor on the way here. He said he only needs to do a couple more of tests, and we'll be able to go home as soon as the results are out."

"Is he optimistic?" Mairi questioned, and her mother paused before nodding.

"Yes. He said that Maiko is a strong child, and that hopefully all this shall pass as she grows older." Misaye clarified as she glanced at Maiko. "Her immune system will be stronger and more developed. That's why the doctor believes all this will pass."

"Those are great news!" Mairi said with a wide smile, "Well, I better be going now. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Don't forget to rest as well."

"Thank you, Mairi." Misaye whispered, but the girl simply smiled at her mother before she walked out of the room.

Coolly, Mairi made her way down the hallway, occasionally crossing paths with a doctor or with a nurse. Nodding at everyone that walked past her, Mairi started climbing down the stairs towards the other floor.

As soon as she descended from the stairs, a groan forced Mairi to look to her side. Widening her eyes in surprise, she spotted a young man leaning against a wall, a hand wrapped around his stomach. Sweat was rolling down his forehead as he continued pushing himself to walk forward.

"What are you doing?" Mairi asked before she could stop herself, and she rushed to the man's side. Wincing, he raised his head to look at her while Mairi tried to check if he was injured elsewhere. "Do you need help?"

"I have…to leave…" the man groaned, but when he tried to give another step forward, he stumbled, and fell on his knees. Raising her arms forward, Mairi tried to break his fall, but all she managed to do was to wrap an arm around his torso, and pull him to her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you can leave the hospital like this." Mairi tried to say as she stared at the man's face. He was obviously in pain, and when she looked down his hospital-gown, she saw a dark red stain emerging from his right side. "You need a doctor!"

"No, I…I…"

"Kankurou!"

"Sabaku-san!" two voices chorused at same time, and before Mairi could look behind her, two figures appeared in front of her. The first one was a male nurse, who immediately reached out for the man. The second one was a girl, a little older than Mairi, with a peculiar hairstyle.

"You idiot! What are you doing out of bed?" the girl asked as she rested her hands on her waist, a furious mask on her face. "What do you think you'll accomplish in that condition?"

"I have to…go…" the man, whose name appeared to be Kankurou, groaned as the nurse grabbed his arm, and pulled him up. "I need to…help him…"

"If you went outside like this, all you'd do was to get in the way!" the girl protested before she turned to Mairi, and her irritated face was replaced by a grateful one. "Thank you for helping this idiot out. I apologize for the inconvenience."

"Ah, no… That's alright." Mairi responded, but the other girl still bowed in apology.

"Let's go, Sabaku-san. I'll take you back to your room." the nurse explained as he helped Kankurou turning around, and walk away. After glancing at Mairi one last time, the other girl went after the two young men.

It was only after the three strangers disappeared at the end of the hallway that Mairi turned around on her heels, and made her way towards the staircase. And it was only after she put her foot on the first step that Mairi's eyes widened in recognition.

The nurse…

He had called the injured man _Sabaku_…

Could it be that he was related to Sabaku no Gaara?

"No, that would be too much of a coincidence…" Mairi told herself before she mentally ordered her feet to start moving. Little did Mairi know at the time, how wrong she was…

* * *

"Mairi, look out!"

One pair of dark-indigo orbs snapped back from the daze they were lost in, in time to see a volleyball coming their way. Yelping in surprise, Mairi covered her head with her arms, and felt a punch on the back of her hands as the ball hit her.

"What are you doing, dozing off like that?" a voice asked, and Mairi lowered her arms only to see a blonde beauty glaring at her. Yamanaka Ino was her classmate, and currently on Mairi's volleyball team. And Ino was obviously not enjoying the way Mairi kept dozing off. "Start paying attention!"

It was not as if she did not want to pay attention. As a matter of fact, she wanted to, but the problem in her lack of attention was standing not too far from her position.

Close to the school's building, was the spot where Mairi believed to have seen Gaara standing next to the two injured students. Unfortunately, she had never been able to make sure she had seen correctly; the two injured students she had seen had disappeared after they had been taken to the hospital.

Even Tenten, who had rushed to help them, had been confused when Neji had told her that he had not heard about the incident. As a matter of fact, it looked as if no one knew who the two wounded students were.

"Mairi!" Ino's exasperated voice was enough to make the dark haired girl snap back to reality. Looking up, Mairi spotted the ball descending at full speed in direction of her head, but she quickly managed to throw it in direction of another classmate.

As the volleyball game continued, Mairi struggled to stay focused, but the truth was that such thing had proven to be quite difficult. No matter how hard she struggled to keep her eyes focused on the ball, they would easily slip to the spot she had been observing before.

And it was also frightening the way her mind effortlessly recalled every detail of that late afternoon…

"Mairi, what was wrong with you, today?" Ino questioned after P.E. class ended, and the girl gazed at her classmate before she looked down.

"I'm sorry, Ino-san, I was a little…distracted." Mairi apologized, and Ino rolled her eyes.

"Now that's an understatement." she observed, "Honestly, I was expecting a much fiercer Mairi. Just make sure you don't repeat what you did today next time."

"Yes, I promise." Mairi responded with a nod, and it was then that Ino waved before she rushed to the girls' locker room. Mairi had been just about to go after her classmate when she felt a shiver run up her spine, and she looked over her shoulder.

There was no one there, apart from some of her male classmates that had been playing football. And yet, for some abnormal reason, Mairi could not help but feel as if someone was watching her. The goosebumps on her arms revealed that much.

Licking her lips, Mairi decided to follow Ino, and after redressing her uniform, she left the girls' locker room. Crossing her arms against her chest as she walked out of the door, Mairi quickly made her way towards the school's building.

Next class would be Arts Class, and accordingly to her teacher, they were to go to the Music Room. Mairi wondered if that meant they were going to play musical instruments; it had been a while since they had last done that.

Smiling to herself, Mairi recalled last time when she had been chosen to play a song along with Akimichi Choji and Nara Shikamaru. She had played the guitar while Choji had excitedly played drums, and Shikamaru had tiredly accepted to play the piano. In the middle of their song, Mairi had started singing, much for her own embarrassment and her teacher's frustration.

Smiling faintly at that memory, Mairi entered inside the school's building, but before she could even approach the staircase, someone called out her name. Looking behind her shoulder, Mairi watched as Tenten rushed towards her while pulling a troubled Rock Lee by his ear.

"You are so not going to believe what Lee found out!" Tenten exclaimed when she got to Mairi's side, but before the younger girl could react, Tenten grabbed her arm. Then, without even trying to avoid all students that appeared in front of her, Tenten dragged her two friends to an empty classroom.

"Okay, can someone explain to me what's going on?" Mairi asked when Tenten finally released her, and she quickly spun around to face her upperclassmen. "I have classes."

"Yeah, I know, but I had to tell you this." Tenten immediately responded before she pulled Lee closer to her. "Tell Mairi what you heard. And before you ask, Mairi, I'm only doing this because I worry about you."

"Why do I have the feeling this has to do with Sabaku-san?" Mairi mumbled as she crossed her arms against her chest, and Tenten took the cue to turn to Lee. For a moment, the young man simply stared back at his classmate before he let out a sigh.

"Tenten told me about what happened before the beginning of Christmas' break." Lee started to explain, and Mairi turned to him. "I was a little worried, but since it had nothing to do with my friends, I didn't really pay attention to it. But the problem is that recently I've been hearing these rumours…"

"Rumours again?" Mairi interrupted him before she could control herself, and Tenten promptly turned to her.

"Will you please just listen?" she asked back, and when Mairi nodded, Tenten turned to Lee. "Carry on."

"Okay…" Lee muttered as he gazed at Mairi again, "Listen, I'm not going around the bush. Many third years are saying that there was a fight in the school's background before Christmas break that involved a student from this school and two guys that were pretending to be Konoha's High students."

"Pretending…?"

"People are saying that it was Sabaku no Gaara…" Lee said as he ignored Mairi's voice, "Along with two guys from the Japanese underground."

"Mafia?" Mairi gasped as she stared at Lee before she turned to Tenten. "You…How can you possibly tell me…?"

"Listen; even if this is all a rumour, I wanted you to be prepared." Tenten interrupted, "I wanted you to know that Sabaku may not be whatever that you like to think that he is. I want you to be ready to face reality when it comes to this."

"Tenten-sempai, I told you before; I know what I'm doing." Mairi replied, still with her arms pressed against her chest. "But since you're so worried about me, I have to be honest with you, I cannot believe in that rumour. I cannot believe in something that may be a lie."

"Mairi…"

"I apologize, but I must go now. I'm late for my class." Mairi quickly continued before she walked past Tenten, and opened the door of the classroom. She had been just about to walk away, when she decided to look over her shoulder one last time. "But thank you, Tenten-sempai and Lee-sempai, for worrying about me."

Without giving her friends a chance to speak, Mairi walked out of the classroom, and made her way towards the Music Room. Albeit she was grateful for Tenten's worry, at the moment she could not help but dislike intensely her friend's overprotection. Did Tenten think she was a pathetic girl? Did Tenten think she did not have what it took to deal with what was going on?

Biting her lower lip, Mairi found herself recalling the scene she had witnessed from Home Economics' classroom. She could still imagine the immaculate snow…she could still hear the silent melody of the approaching night…she could still see the two figures lying on the white and freezing blanket while a third one was standing next to them…

A figure with carmine tresses…

"What are you doing?"

Snapping from her memories at that question, Mairi looked up, and felt her insides twist when her eyes met a pair of cyan orbs. How on earth had she managed to reach the top of the staircase, and not even notice Gaara standing at the top? As a matter of fact, how come she had not even noticed his presence at all?

That was when the memory of Gaara standing next to the two injured guys flashed from the back of her mind.

Ignoring the way her heart skipped a beat, Mairi kept her eyes locked with Gaara's impassive ones. Lee's voice started ringing in her mind as their eye-contact continued for what resembled to various, long minutes, and Mairi silently prayed for her doubts not to surface in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Mairi finally decided to say, "I was…thinking about something. I didn't see you there."

Gaara said nothing in return.

"So…How was your Christmas break?" Mairi decided to ask as she continued standing two steps below Gaara, whose face did not twitch with any sort of emotion. "Did you have fun?"

"It was uneventful."

"Oh…" was all Mairi said before she looked down for a second, not entirely sure about what she was supposed to say next. It was then that she recalled what happened at the hospital, and she widened her eyes in realization. "Oh! Does the name Kankurou mean anything to you?"

The feelings that were surrounding her changed immediately. Even though she had been feeling slightly nervous, Mairi still felt reassurance from Gaara's side. However, after her question, any speck of warmness faded away, and was replaced by a chilly atmosphere.

"Don't get involved with me."

Oh lord, that conversation again?

"I was just…wondering because I saw this boy at the hospital, and…someone called him Sabaku so…I was thinking…" Mairi tried to explain herself before she finally went silent. Then, she took a deep breath, and clasped her hands in front of her legs. "I'm sorry."

"Don't try to know me."

Mairi gazed at Gaara in the eye at that proclamation, and before she could part her lips to speak up, Gaara walked past her. Silently, the girl followed Gaara's figure until he reached the bottom of the stairs. Then, she immediately spun around on her heels.

"Why?" she finally managed to utter, but even though Gaara stopped walking, he did not turn around. "Why are you always trying to push me away?"

It took a few seconds for Gaara to finally turn to his side, and gaze at Mairi. His face was expressionless as always, his eyes blank of any emotion. Predictably, Mairi did not manage to find any flicker of emotion in his face, and perhaps that was why she was surprised with his following words.

"…Because your life depends on it."

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Q: **So, how are you planning to continue with this story?

**A: **Well, I have a lot in store. Since most people just love Naruto x Hinata, I am planning on having lots of fun writing scenes about those two. As for Gaara x Mairi, well, I do have a few things on my sleeve as well.


End file.
